Don't Force A Friendship
by writingalife
Summary: A few words and a kiss make for one very strained relationship, but what will happen if all of that is erased? Can the two enemies of Hogwarts fall in love not once, but twice? SLASH HD Disclaimer: I DON'T ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER EMPIRE.
1. Chapter 1

"He doesn't like me."

"He bloody well does."

"No, he doesn't. If he liked me, he would have asked me out by now. I've given more than enough indication that I like him."

"Really? What indication would that be?"

"I always dress nicely to see him, I talk to him about stuff I'm not interested in, and I kiss him on the cheek when we hug."

"You do the same things to me."

"Look, just go for it. Make a big gesture. Forget all the stupid rules, why don't you just ask him out."

"What if he doesn't like me and I ruin our friendship?"

"He likes you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Shut up! I don't know why you and everyone else in this bloody place seem to think that I want to hear all this. I love you, but god, how many times do I have to say it? He likes you. You like him. Just go make a move and stop wasting your time and mine. I mean honestly, I don't know why you and everyone else keep coming to me for advice. I'm not in a relationship, I haven't been in a relationship and I don't possess some incredible amount of knowledge about relationships nor can I provide you with one. Stop with the stupid excuses and use the courage this house is known for. I can't listen to anymore of this. I've told you what I think. Now, go do what you want."

With that, Harry scrambled off the bed and all but ran downstairs and out of the common room leaving a shell shocked Ginny behind.

Bloody hell. That is the fourth time this week that I've had to give that talk. First, it had been Hermione. Harry had been expecting that one. Then, Dean had come to talk to him about Seamus. That had been a bit of a shocker. Then, Ron had come to have the weekly talk about Hermione. It always went the same way and Harry had given up on getting upset about that one. Finally, Ginny had come to talk about Neville. He didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd never had this much trouble with a boyfriend before, but then she'd never dated someone with as little self-confidence as Neville either. He had a feeling it was going to rub off a bit before Ginny got back to her normal, fiery self.

I really don't understand why people keep coming to me about their relationship problems. I mean the only relationship I've been in was with Cho and that was a disaster. I guess no one really understands that though. Sure, I've fucked people, but I've never been around them long enough to even mention the word relationship. Hell, I couldn't even tell you the names of a few of them. Those don't even count here. It's not like my friends know about them. They are just desperate. Whatever, I really shouldn't have been so harsh on Ginny. She didn't know. I just wish when people asked for my advice they actually listened to it.

By this time, Harry had walked outside. He thought about going to sit by the lake, but he realized that all the clichés sat there so he kept walking.

The next day, Harry felt like shit. He should have known that going out to walk was a bad idea. It was always a bad idea. So many bad things happened when he went out to walk that he should have given up the habit years ago, but he hadn't. Luckily, last night hadn't been the kind of bad that meant he'd been caught and given detention. It also wasn't the kind of bad where he ran into Voldemort. It wasn't the kind of bad that meant he'd seen something he shouldn't have or heard something that was likely to send him on a wild hunt for information. It was just the normal kind of bad. He was just tired, but that was bad enough. Honestly, he didn't even understand why his body registered tired anymore. It wasn't like he ever had enough sleep. He was either dreaming about one of the many people he'd gotten to see killed or he was having a nice vision with Voldemort if he got to sleep anyway. The way Harry saw it, he should have probably just given up on feeling anything by this point because he had experienced an excess of almost every emotion in his life and he didn't need to feel anything else. Nonetheless, Harry was tired and there was no logic he could use to persuade his body otherwise so he sat down at the breakfast table and performed a nifty little spell to inject some caffeine into his pumpkin juice. He also ignored Hermione's frown as he was used to seeing it. Unfortunately, he had his shields down and wasn't able to ignore her voice as effectively.

"Harry you really shouldn't do that. You know caffeine is bad for you and you're going to become addicted."

"Better this than speed."

That shut Hermione up. Apparently, drug references early in the morning weren't a normal occurrence for her. Harry snickered to himself, though if he had been forced to describe how he felt under truth serum, guilt about the caffeine and talking to Hermione like that would have been a part of the answer. He knew she wasn't a fan of his newfound humor, not that he expected her to be. It wasn't the family fun, G-rated kind of humor. It was a little darker than that. In fact, Harry found himself having to tell people a lot of the time that the things he said were just jokes. It seemed that his straight faced delivery of biting one liners came off as the truth. He supposed it was because he said them so nonchalantly. Either way, fewer and fewer people got his humor these days, but that didn't stop them. They still came to him and talked to him and sucked up to him as usual. He was still Harry Potter and even if he was a bit odd, he was still famous. Anyway, he'd taken to restraining the cynical comedian within him and playing the part of Gryffindor Golden Boy, Harry Potter. He got a lot more peace that way and it wasn't like he didn't mentally laugh at the things he was thinking.

God, he missed Sirius. It was funny in a way. Sirius had been a source of comfort for Harry even though they hadn't spoken much or been around each other that often. Harry had been able to think that somewhere Sirius was there if he needed him. It was like no matter where he was, he had someone who loved him. He missed knowing that there was someone who would give him a hug and know that they couldn't always make it better. He missed the very presence of Sirius in the world.

It was different than Ron and Hermione. He didn't know why. It was just something about Sirius, about him being his godfather and about him breaking out of prison for Harry. It was his voluntary love that had made Harry feel so much better. Somehow, Harry knew that Ron, Hermione and he had become friends out of necessity. It just wasn't the same. He felt like he had to be a certain person to be their friends. He couldn't be whatever he wanted to be with them. There wasn't the same special spark in their relationship. He wanted someone to love him more than they loved everyone else.

"To stand in the corner you have to be all chill and cool," Draco said as he leaned against the wall.

Harry could tell he was being made fun of for not being part of the party.

"Really, I thought this corner was where all the people that felt uncomfortable because they liked the other people at the party, but didn't know how to start talking to them stood. Shove off, Malfoy.

"The famous scar head is uncomfortable. How amusing."

"Bugger off." Harry took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Smoking? The Golden Boy?"

"This is a Slytherin party, isn't it?"

"Yes, which brings up the real issue. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was invited."

"Who would be so stupid as to do that?"

"Blaise."

"What? Why?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"I think I will."

Draco turned to walk off, but something made him turn around.

"Potter!"

"What?"

"You can leave your corner. Chances are if you talk to anyone they won't remember it tomorrow anyway."

"Then what's the point?"

"Practice."

And with that, the blonde walked away.

Harry stood for a few minutes and finished his cigarette. He thought about what Draco had said, but instead he went to find Blaise to see if they'd be fucking tonight or not.

"I saw that you didn't listen to me the other night."

"Malfoy, be quiet. You don't want people to know that you talk to me."

"Fuck off; I'll talk to whomever I want."

"Whatever, I suppose I should thank you for the advice, but I think that by never attending another one of your parties, I'll be thanking you enough."

"Didn't like the taste of Slytherin?"

"Actually, it was delicious, but thanks to my social ineptitude, I spoke to no one, danced with no one and didn't even get what I came for.

"And that was?"

"Come on, Malfoy. I know you aren't naïve. You have to know why Blaise invited me."

"Just wanted to hear you confirm it."

"I, Harry Potter, was there to fuck Blaise. Satisfied?"

"Disgusted, but satisfied."

"Oh goody, a homophobe."

"I'm not afraid of myself so no, just disgusted by the thought of you fucking anyone. "

"Draco Malfoy, a fag?"

"Yeah. And?"

Harry walked over to Malfoy and shoved him against a wall. He stared into the blonde's eyes and then leaned in and kissed his enemy. The response sent the kiss spiraling into a passionate, frenzied battle of tongues that left the participants breathless. Harry broke it off roughly and panting managed one word.

"Disgusting?"

Draco answered quietly.

"No."

Harry backed away and started walking down the hall.

"Potter! What the bloody fuck was that?"

"Just making a point."

Draco touched his lips and suddenly his mood shifted. That ass! Draco was pissed and while he wanted to say it was all Potter's fault, he knew he was angry with himself for liking what had just happened and for being the catalyst to it all. He should have known. Talking to Gryffindors always got you in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Something about the idea of suicide had always appealed to Harry. It wasn't that he wanted to kill himself. It was something about the intensity of the feeling that would prompt it. The thought that everything seemed so bad that you were caught in your own world and overwhelmed to the point of taking your own life fascinated him. He had been threatened by death for so long that it didn't scare him. He wanted to think that there would be something for him after it all, but if not, what could he do about it? Nothing. Death was final. There was no uncertainty in it.

He'd seen a movie over the summer called Drift. The movie hadn't been fantastic, but one scene had stuck with him. It's the morning after and these two writers are talking about life. The one is lost because he wants to find someone he care share the world he lives in with. The other tells him that that is what being a writer is about: sharing your world with everyone. They talk about the difference between themselves and psychopaths and once again the other writer speaks. He says that the difference is that a writer controls himself and no matter what he writes, he doesn't do it. They go on to talk about suicide and they tell each other how they would kill themselves. The one says he would like to jump off a skyscraper because he's always wondered what that would feel like. The other says that he would like to die with his soul mate in a double suicide. They would slit their wrists and make love in their own blood. The power of that image made Harry speechless. The dark romanticism of it was perfect.

The oddest part of it all was that Harry didn't particularly want to die. Perhaps, a small piece of him did want to, but not enough to make him kill himself. He wasn't really unhappy. The only way he could understand his affinity for suicide was that he was attracted to the depth of feeling, a love so strong that two people would want to die together. He couldn't begin to imagine it.

Sometimes, Harry just felt like he needed a good mind fuck. He needed his thoughts shaken up a little and some disturbing ones added to his mind's mundane routine. Usually, he'd rent a movie like Donnie Darko and watch it with the disposition to believe, but he couldn't when he was at Hogwarts. He missed the feeling movies like that gave him. He liked the fear that he felt and the intrigue. The twisted beliefs of the characters and the insanity they portrayed were confusing. Movies like that made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. They made him question things and he liked it.

He supposed that he was attracted to Draco, the other night, for the same reasons. Draco had surprised him the night of the Slytherin party. He had confused him. And Harry had enjoyed doing the same to the blonde boy. He had kissed him just for the hell of it. The only problem was that the plan had backfired slightly. He had enjoyed the kiss more than he had expected to and now he supposed that he was experiencing a mind fuck as intense as the one he had tried to give Draco.

Oh well, that's what made his life interesting after all.

"Harry!"

Oh shit. It was Ginny.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the other night. I was being insecure and stupid. I should have listened to you, but you shouldn't have exploded like that. Friends are supposed to be able to talk to each other. I thought you were my friend."

God, he hated Ginny sometimes.

"Thanks, I'm sorry. I was an ass. It had just been a tough week." Like every other week, really.

"It's ok. I asked Neville out. He said yes."

"Great."

"Anyway, I have to go. I just wanted to clear the air between us."

"Ok, bye, Ginny."

Harry knew he should have been a little more caring about all of that, but he found it hard to be. He didn't want to talk about his feelings and solve every issue they had. He didn't want to deal with the fact that she obviously still had a crush on him. He didn't want to tell her that he found her a bit immature. He just wanted to continue their stupid charade and get by pretending to be the same old Harry.

He also didn't want to say sorry. He wasn't sorry. He would have done the same thing again. He didn't want to deal with all these people. He only did it so that he wouldn't have to spend his free time in Dumbledore's office being questioned about his health and all that stupid shit. He used them, just like knew they used him at times. Ron used the angle of being Harry Potter's best friend whenever he could to get special treatment. He liked to speak for Harry and generally parade around that he was friends with someone famous. Hermione liked to use her status as Harry's friend to make herself seem cooler. Ginny did the same with her friends, not only was she friends with Harry Potter, but he was older than she was. He knew they genuinely cared about him. He couldn't say that they were only using him. He could, however, say that using him was a nice perk of being his friend.

He hadn't seen Draco since their kiss and now it was time for potions. He found himself looking forward to it, but he didn't know why. He knew that nothing would happen; both he and the blonde had too much control over their masks for anything to slip. He just wondered if maybe he'd be able to see a tiny sign that the blonde wasn't composed as he looked. He hoped he would because then he'd have the fun of seducing Draco Malfoy. He was sure the blonde would be a challenge as opposed to the others that fell down at his feet. Not to mention, he'd be a great fuck.

On principle, Harry only fucked Slytherins and Ravenclaws. He knew they would never tell his house. He also knew that Hufflepuffs would just be clingy and think that sex meant a relationship. And of course, he couldn't sleep with a member of his own house, unless of course they'd already graduated. He really favored Slytherins though. They had no problem with his fuck them and leave them philosophy. They also tended to be a little kinkier and definitely like it rougher. Harry didn't want any of that hold me all night, kiss me a million times and tell me you love me sex. He just wanted to fuck someone and fall asleep with another body in the bed, a body that would either be gone with he woke up or present no objections when he left.

Sitting down, he glanced at the seat the blonde normally occupied, but it was empty. It was then that he felt someone sit down next to him, someone that wasn't Ron.

He turned his head slightly and looked through his fridge to find the very boy in question next to him. He didn't say anything.

An hour into the lecture, a paper was slid under Harry's hand.

Going to the party tonight?

Harry picked up his quill.

No.

Why?

Blaise drank too much last time and I didn't get what I came for.

And what was that?

Really, Malfoy, I know you aren't innocent and I've already told you. We have to stop playing this game.

I wasn't suggesting you go with Blaise.

Who, then?

No one. I'll put you on the list so you can go.

Why?

You made a great wall decoration last time.

Ha.

You coming?

You put me on the list and you can find out tonight.

Seems like Slytherin is rubbing off on you, Potter.

Doesn't have to rub off. I was almost in Slytherin.

What?

Harry didn't answer. He was too busy putting his things back in his bag. Snape had just dismissed class and he had the perfect excuse to leave Draco with more questions than answer again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry really loved having a good conversation with someone. That was what he lived for. He loved talking to someone who could talk to with him about his life, about books, about movies, about whatever. He wanted to be allowed to be smart and still fun. He loved the connection he felt when he would say something and a spark of recognition would light up the person's eyes and he would see them practically bursting with another idea to add or their own story to share. He was always amazed by how he and someone else could read the same book and take such different things from it or when he and someone else took the same things from the book and they would talk about it, each expanding on what the other had to say. He loved making a comment and getting an "exactly" or "that's how I felt" in response. It was one thing to talk about these things in class where people were forced to talk so they could get a good grade. It was interesting enough, but it lacked the passion of a heated conversation between two people interested in the same things.

He didn't often get to experience that though. He wasn't sure if he was maturer than his friends were of if he just didn't connect with them or what. The thing was that he knew Hermione was smart and that he could have discussed books and such with her, but something held him back. He guessed that it was his suspicion that she wasn't coming from the same place he was and that for all her moments of rule breaking, she was much too accepting of what she was told. He also guessed that when they were reading they paid attention to different things. He didn't know how to express it really, but he felt like Hermione read more to learn than to enjoy like it was the learning part of reading she enjoyed, not the reading itself.

Ron was, of course, all wizard which made things a lot more difficult. Even though his dad was fascinated by muggles, Ron knew very little about their culture. Harry also saw that Ron didn't read that much and when he did, he didn't pay attention to anything besides the story. He didn't revel in the mechanics or the language. He didn't understand how one word could change an entire sentence. True, it wasn't that books were the only things to talk about, but it was something Harry focused on.

Still, they were his friends, even if he had chosen them when he was eleven.

Harry fell into bed that night and tried to suppress the urge to vomit. He felt like shit. He'd had fun at the party, no question about it. He'd talked and danced. He loved the loud music that surrounded him and the anonymity of the crowd. He had truly had fun, but now he was paying for it. The mixture of heat, chocolate, cigarettes, and caffeine was now making him exhausted and sick. His head ached slightly and his stomach was churning. He was going to need a lot of sleep to survive all the shit he'd done. He knew he'd do it again. What could he say? He was an idiot, a masochistic, hedonistic idiot. He rubbed his nose tiredly and nearly threw up. His fingers smelt of cigarettes. He hated that.

He hadn't even gotten to talk to Draco. He'd watched the blonde surreptitiously all night, but never gotten to speak to him. He had wanted to so much that he'd almost asked the boy to dance, but something held him back. He had decided to leave soon after that, not knowing that had he stayed five more minutes, Draco would have approached him.

He couldn't believe it, he'd left the castle to try and find some peace. He'd even decided against flying on the quidditch pitch because hew as likely to run into someone. But now, circling the school, a few feet below the wards, just like Harry, was Malfoy, the last person Harry wanted to see given his current state of confusion over the boy.

Harry had a moment to watch the blonde before he was seen and in that moment he saw something amazing. He saw Draco smiling, not smirking, but actually smiling like he was thinking of some old, pleasant memory.

"Potter!"

Harry was pulled out of his reverie to find that he had been flying toward the wall of the Astronomy tower. He turned around to face Malfoy, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I thought you could fly."

"I can."

"Don't tell me you were trying to think and fly at the same time."

Harry blushed.

"Seems you had a good time last night."

"Very. It took a while to recover though."

"Well of course. The amount of time it takes to recover is directly proportional to how good the party was."

"Too bad you weren't there to tell my head this morning."

Draco snorted.

"Anyway, why are you out here?"

"What does it look like?"

"I mean, why not use the quidditch pitch?"

"Same reason you aren't there, I imagine."

Harry nodded.

"You left early."

"What? Oh, yeah, well…"

"Why?"

Harry shrugged.

"You could have come over to speak to me you know. I mean I put your name on the list."

"What? Malfoy, you hate me. I figured you wouldn't want anyone to know that we have spent moments approaching friendly together. Besides, in case you've forgotten, I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lives to be hated by Slytherins. If they hadn't been drunk, I would have been out of there faster than you can say quidditch. I'm surprised you even risked associating your name with mine when you put it on the list."

"Get over yourself, Potter. Slytherins couldn't care less that you are at those parties, as long as you fit in during them. And no one knows that I put you on the list. And, even if they did, I couldn't give a fuck. It's my prerogative and I will do what the hell I want."

"Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry if I offended you. For perhaps, the first time, that wasn't my intention. I'm just confused."

"About?"

"Give it a rest. We don't talk. Thanks for the party invite and all."

Harry turned and began to fly away.

"Potter!"

"What," Harry called over his shoulder.

"Would you stop for a second?"

Harry stopped abruptly and whirled around.

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on in your head to make you so moody, but let me explain a little. I'm on your side."

Harry's eyes widened.

"You mean?"

Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed Harry his bare, unmarked skin.

"And I plan on it staying that way. I think you should understand me a little better now. I'm confused too. I don't know what I'm doing or what's going on and I figure the only person who can give me some real answers to my questions is you."

Harry sighed and Draco watched as the expression on his face changed. It was as if a new person had emerged, a person with the weight of the world, or millions of lives, on their shoulders.

"I think we'd better go somewhere we can talk. I don't exactly feel like flying for as long as I'm sure this conversation is going to take."

Harry flew off and Draco followed.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry had taken Draco to the room of requirement. They were settled down in deep armchairs accompanied by cups of tea and ashtrays.

"Comfortable chairs, caffeine and cigarettes, anything else we need?" Draco asked.

"I've got a few headache potions in my bag so I think we're set."

"You think it's going to be that bad? Talking to me?"

"No. Oh! I forgot something."

Harry pulled out a quick notes quill.

"Don't worry this one is accurate. I thought you'd probably want a chance to go over this later so this will take notes for you. Anyway, can we just start without a prologue? Just ask me what you want and I'll answer what I can."

"Thanks, professor."

"Shut up."

"Ok. Why?"

"Why?"

"Why you? Why not Voldemort? Why is what I'm doing right?"

"Voldemort kills, that's why you shouldn't choose him. He doesn't just kill Muggles. He kills everyone. He kills muggles, half-bloods, pure-bloods, his supporters, everyone. He doesn't discriminate. If you don't do exactly what he wants, you die. If it serves his purpose you die. That's why you shouldn't join him. It's your life. You shouldn't give it up so easily. Who knows if its right? He could be right. Centuries from now magic might not exist, but are you willing to have thousands of lives on your conscience just to save magic. Really, if you think about it though, magic isn't going to die. There will still be those who marry within the community. There will still be Muggles born with magic. Either way, it's not up to us to say who can learn magic and who can't. I can't say you're right. I think you are. There are many others who do and there are many who don't, but it's up to you."

Harry picked up his tea and sat sipping it. He pushed himself further into the chair, covering himself with a blanket. Draco waited, but Harry didn't start talking again. In fact, he appeared to be falling asleep. Watching him, Draco realized that Harry had been looking a bit worn and pale.

"Harry? Harry?"

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"I've been a bit tired recently. I think I'm getting sick. Anyway, where were we?"

"Why you?"

"You think I know? I don't."

"What about the prophecy?"

"I shouldn't be surprised you know about that. I wonder that sometimes. If Voldemort hadn't heard some of that prophecy would I be famous or would I still have parents? Do prophecies come true because people believe them or are they real? That's a whole other debate."

"What's going on now? What are you doing to stop him?"

Harry laughed bitterly.

"You think they tell? They seem to think that if they tell me, I'll go off and try and end this all myself."

"Would you?"

"Probably. Anyway, I only know he's trying to get more supporters. He's moving around. He's random. He's not making plans and he's not sending messages. Our spies aren't able to warn us because he only gives orders that go in effect immediately."

"Spies?"

"Yes, we have some."

"Who?"

"Do you think I'm going to answer that?"

"No."

"Ok then. What else?"

"I don't know. Give me a minute."

"Ok."

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, sipping tea as he did so. Draco watched him, a little worried.

He was still watching him when said boy fell asleep and dropped his empty mug in his lap. Draco got up and put the mug on the table. He pulled the blanket up around Harry and went back to his own chair where he sat keeping watch over Harry, not realizing that that was what he was doing. Eventually, he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco slowly woke from his sleep. Disoriented by his surroundings, he experienced a moment of panic before remembering where he was. It was then that he realized what had woken him up. Across from him, Harry was asleep in his armchair which was normal enough, but the green glow that he was steadily emitting was not. The light had woken Draco up. Draco didn't know what to do. He was afraid to touch the boy. He was also afraid to startle him. He had a feeling that this glow was not just a light, but something more, maybe even Harry's magic.

Suddenly, the light extinguished and Harry lay limp in his chair. Draco ran over to him and lifted him in his arms. Running out of the room, Draco stopped outside of the door. He didn't know where to go so he went to the one person he trusted in the school, Severus Snape.

Draco threw open the door to Severus's chambers without knocking. He saw Severus standing over a table covered in potions and dripping blood from a gash on his arm, but he paid no attention to this. He also saw a bundle lying on the ground next to the man's feet, it wouldn't register until later that the bundle was actually a death eater's robe.

"Help! I don't know what's wrong, but Harry was asleep and glowing green. The light suddenly went out and he went limp. I think he was leaking magic. I don't know. Help."

Severus didn't speak; he ran into another room and grabbed several potions.

"Put him on the couch."

Draco laid Harry down gently and without thinking took hold of the unconscious boy's hand as Severus poured the potions down his throat and massaged it to make him swallow.

"We have to wait now. We'll know whether they work in fifteen minutes."

"How?"

"He'll still be alive."

"Is it that serious?"

"His magic is dangerously low. It seems that the barrier that held it in him had weakened to the point that it couldn't hold his magic. Basically, you saw some of the life drain out of him."

"Oh, god."

Draco's whole body slumped, but his hand still held Harry's.

"Draco, why were you with Potter?"

"Harry. His name is Harry."

Severus was shocked.

"Harry, then. Why?"

"We were talking."

"About?"

"The war. How long has it been?"

"A few minutes."

"Bugger."

Severus watched as Draco turned toward Harry and leaned his head on the boy's shoulder. The blonde began to whisper in his ear and Severus leaned forward to hear what he was saying, stunned by these developments.

"Harry, come on. You have to come on. I need you. I need to talk to you. I need to talk about these past years. I need to hear what you have to say. You're too strong to let this happen. I'm sorry I didn't realize when you said that you were tired that you were this sick. I want to get to know you. I need you to help me escape the dark world I've been living in. I've only gotten to know you for a few days and already I know that I need to know you. You are truly one of those people that make the world a better place. I feel like you're the key to something. I know we never mention that kiss you gave me because it was supposed to be a joke, but I've never felt so much before. Come back, we have so many loose ends to tie up."

Draco rested his head on Harry and tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes without letting Severus know that he was crying.

Severus sat back in shock.

There were only three minutes left.

Draco didn't move. Severus got up and took care of his arm, turning his back on the boys.

Draco was so caught up in his fear and sadness that he didn't notice the boy moving beneath him until he felt a hand stroking his hair.

Startled, he looked up into Harry's eyes.

"It's ok, Draco."

Severus whirled around. He was amazed. He hadn't told Draco, but he hadn't believed that the boy on his couch would make it. He'd never heard of anyone surviving a loss of magic like Harry's before.

Draco was crying openly now and hugging Harry.

"Sssh, Draco. It's ok."

Draco slowly stopped crying.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you for saving my life."

"Always, just don't be so careless with it next time."

Harry smiled weakly.

"Draco, please get off of Mr. Potter, I need to run a few tests and you're in my way."

"Yes, Severus."

Harry shut his eyes as Severus performed several scanning spells. The man walked out of the room and into his lab. He unlocked a small storage cabinet and pulled out two potions.

"Take these."

Harry swallowed them both immediately.

"Is my magic going to be ok?"

"We'll see. I've just given you a potion to restore your magic barrier to insure that it will be able to hold your magic from now on. It will be stronger than your natural barrier. The second potion was to restore your magic. It won't take effect for another hour so that the first will have plenty of time to work."

"How did this happen?"

"Honestly, Mr. Potter, I only know of one way this could have happened. Someone gave you leech root."

"What?"

"Leech root. It gets its name from leeches which will suck out blood. The only difference is that it sucks out magic. When combined with several other ingredients, it dissolves magical barriers. I suspect that because you have such a high level of magic, your barrier was already weaker than most peoples and this poison had a more dramatic effect than intended. Instead of slowly weakening your barrier and causing you to die without any symptoms, it caused you barrier to dissolve quickly hence the glowing and huge exodus of magic."

"How did they give me this leech root?"

"Probably a powder of some form. It could have been slipped into a drink without detection by your senses or it could have scattered on one of your belongings for you to breathe in. In your case though, it is really only possible that you drank it. It worked much too quickly for you to have breathed it."

"Great. I'm going to have to start drinking out of a flask like Moody."

"You might be joking, but that's not a bad idea."

"Draco!"

"What? I don't want this to happen again."

"Anyway, Mr. Potter. You need to take it easy for the next couple of hours, until I can determine whether your barrier has restored itself."

"Ok."

"I suggest we all try and get some sleep. We can sort the rest of this out in the morning. I've got a monitoring spell on Harry so no one needs to stay awake."

Severus flicked his wand and the couch transformed into a bed without as much as moving a hair on Harry's head.

"Goodnight."

Severus left the room and they heard another door shut.

"Well, that was nice of him. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Draco, this bed is huge. We can share."

"Oh."

Draco got on the bed and laid down, pulling the blankets until they were up around his ears. He lay motionless, trying not to think about how much he wanted to touch any part of Harry, if only to reassure himself that the boy was there.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound stupid, but would you mind if I backed up to you? It's just, I'm scared and cold."

Draco was quiet for a moment, thinking he was imagining things.

"I'm sorry that was stupid. Never mind."

Harry turned on his side and curled up slightly. Draco suddenly realized that for all this bravado, Harry was scared. He slid across the bed and wrapped an arm around the Gryffindor.

"It's not stupid. It's fine, see?"

"Thanks."

Draco felt Harry relax slowly and he too began to feel sleepy. Finally, both boys fell asleep to the sound of the other's breathing.

Harry slept for the entirety of the night and woke up slowly to the sounds of Severus making a potion. He rolled over and realized that Draco was gone. Ignoring his disappointment, he began to try and get up.

"Don't even think about it, Mr. Potter. I am not Poppy and I will not be allowing you to sneak out of here."

Harry blushed.

"You will be spending the day here so that tomorrow you can attend classes and no one will know what happened. We have a better chance of finding out who poisoned you if they believe themselves to be successful. Not to mention, it will reduce the risk of your being poisoned again. Now, take this."

Severus handed Harry a cup of the potion he had been preparing.

"I have to restore your magic enough that no one will be suspicious. If I knew someone whose magic was compatible to you, I could actually give you a little of their blood to help you heal faster. I'll have to think about that though."

"Didn't you already give me a potion to restore my magic?"

Harry saw a sheepish look cross his potion master's face which was in itself astonishing.

"I made a small mistake last night. I forgot that some of the ingredients in the barrier rebuilding potion render the magic restoration useless. Either way, after a scan this morning, I found that you magic is depleted to the point that I can't restore it fully. I can only restore it enough for you to do a few simple spells to make people believe you are well. Your body will make its own magic over the course of the next week. I'll also be putting a glamour spell on you."

"Why?"

Snape handed Harry a mirror.

"Look."

Harry was shocked when he looked in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. He even had a white streak in the bangs that covered his scar, but most shocking of all was his eyes. They were no longer a vivid green, they were barely mint green. The color appeared to have been washed out of them.

"Why?"

"Your body was under a huge strain. In a few days, your skin will be back to normal. The white streak in your hair will disappear as your hair grows, but we will dye it anyway. Your eyes are the most remarkable. It is not uncommon for wizards of immense power to have intensely colored eyes. The color you see is not normal. It is in fact the color of that person's magic. Several examples of this include Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, me and even Draco. In fact, I shall look into Dumbledore's and Draco's compatibility with you."

"Why not check your own blood?"

Severus sat down, tiredly.

"I know why you are asking me that. Let's get this over as painlessly as possible. I don't hate you. I respect you. You feel the same way. We aren't enemies anymore. I'm still going to treat you like shit to keep up appearances."

Harry laughed weakly, due to his current condition.

"Ok. Now that we've had that little chat, I can't give you my blood because it's tainted from use of the dark arts. It would also link us in a way that Voldemort could sense. I will also confide in you that I would prefer to use Draco if possible because I believe he is considering becoming a spy and this would insure that he could not."

"Have you told him about your role?"

"No."  
"Then, you'd better pick up your Voldie costume off the floor before he catches on."

"Damn."

Severus did as Harry suggested and stuffed the thing in his closest. He came back in and brought Harry breakfast and tea.

"Aw, how sweet."

"Ha. You think I did this? You'd better be glad that Hogwarts has house elves, otherwise you'd be eating a few of the less toxic potions ingredients for breakfast."

"So, where's Draco?"

"I don't know. I don't approve of whatever is going on between the two of you."

"What? There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends."

"If you do anything to hurt him, I will slip poison into everything you eat until you are no longer capable of engaging in any act that could end in reproduction."

Harry gulped.

"I promise, sir, there's nothing going on and if anything ever did, I'd do all I could to keep you from having to follow through on that threat."

"Good. Now, finish your breakfast and go back to sleep you need to rest. I'll put the monitoring spell back up Oh and you can call me Severus when we aren't in public."

Harry did as he was told.

Several hours later, Harry was sleeping soundly and Severus had gone off to find Draco.

Severus didn't have to look far to find Draco. He was sitting in the Slytherin common room with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Draco."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"I saw your robes on the ground last night. I saw you bleeding when we came in, I just didn't put two and two together until now."

"Look, Draco, it's not what I think."

"Yes, it is. You're a spy. Don't look so surprised. I've heard enough of your anti-Voldemort innuendos to realize that you don't actually support him. Besides, do you really think I would have left Harry with you if I didn't trust you?"

"I want to talk to you about him. I heard what you said last night."

"I know what you're going to ask or at least what you want to know and the answer is that I don't know. I know I want time to find out how I feel and I really do need to talk to him. I need his help to accept my past. I need to apologize to him. I need to talk to him about the war. I know that I want more than I have. I didn't really until yesterday. It was all a game at first. I was just playing with him because it was something new to do. He surprised me with the darker side of his nature. But hearing him talk about the war and seeing that side of him made me realize I can't play with him."

"I'm glad you realize that, Draco. I know he's had plenty of one night stands, but that's only because he's afraid of a relationship. He can't trust people to want him for reasons other than his fame, his wealth or even his looks."

"It's weird to hear you talk about him like this."

"Don't let it get around. My life rests in his hands almost all the time so it's hard not to feel this way. I just don't let him see it. He doesn't want that from me. He needs me to push him and treat him like any other student."

"Enough. I'm glad you two get along. You are the biggest influences in my life."

"I have to tell you, Draco, if you hurt Harry I will not be responsible for my actions. You would do well to remember that and the stores of toxic potions ingredients that I have at my fingertips."

Draco laughed.

"I won't, but really, Sev, that threat might have scared me as a child, but it's getting weaker and weaker."

"I came here for another reason. I need to test your magic's compatibility with Harry's to see if I can give him a small amount of your blood to help his magic regenerate. It was more depleted than I thought and the restoration potion isn't strong enough to completely rebuild. If you could come to my chambers, I can do the tests, now.

"Sure."

"Ok. I'll warn you that Harry will look fine because I already put a glamour charm on him, but you'll have to be very careful. He's still weak and needs to rest for tomorrow."

As Severus had expected, Draco's magic was compatible to Harry's, though it wasn't as strong. Because of this, the blood transfer was not as effective as Severus would have liked, however it did help Harry to some extent and it prevented Draco from becoming a spy. All in all, the procedure as a success, except for the minor injury Draco received from fainting at the first sight of his blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco spent the next week helping Harry surreptitiously. In Charms, Transfiguration and Defense, Draco would do the practical parts of Harry's work when no one was looking. Other than a grateful glance, Harry could no acknowledge Draco's efforts. It had been decided that to avoid suspicion and protect Harry, they would not have contact until Harry's magic was fully restored.

Finally on Friday, during Defense, Draco was turning around to do Harry's practical while everyone else paid attention to the rather large canary that Neville had conjured by accident, he saw that Harry had already completed his assignment. Harry grinned in his direction and reversed their roles, doing Draco's work for him. Draco held in his smile, but winked at Harry as he turned back around in his chair.

That night, Harry showed up at the Slytherin party with more to celebrate that usual. His attitude was infectious and the entire party seemed more alive than normal. Draco couldn't get through the crowd surrounding him on the dance floor so he settled for sulking next to the table of drinks. He was so deep in his own sulking that he didn't notice Harry come over.

"Draco! Hi!"

Startled, Draco looked up to see a slightly sweaty Harry Potter smiling at him. Said Harry Potter was dressed in a tight black t-shirt and black pants and Draco was too busy taking in sight to hear the next few minutes of Harry's conversation, much less respond intelligently. He tuned in to see a disappointed look on the brunette's face as he turned to walk away.

"Wait, Harry. I'm sorry I wasn't even listening to what you said. I was actually admiring your choice of clothing. It's almost convinced me that you have some sense of fashion."

"Oh, well, let me summarize it for you. I was making small talk and then I asked you to dance and you didn't respond so I was getting ready to leave."

"I don't really want to dance. It's too crowded, maybe later after some of the others leave."

"Ok."

"Harry!"

A tall, dark-haired and bedroom-eyed boy grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"Hi, Blaise."

"Gorgeous, what are you doing on the sidelines with the icy blonde who is my best friend?" Blaise added after seeing Draco's glare.

"We were talking."

"Well, enough talking. Come dance with me."

Harry laughed.

"Ok, Blaise. Later, Draco?"

Draco waved dismissively and watched the two laughing as they made their way to the floor. He then returned to his previous activity of sulking.

"What's going on with you and Draco?"

"What?"

"Well, he gave me a death glare as we walked away."

"I don't know."

"It's obvious he likes you."

"It is?"

"Sure, but he's not going to make the first move unless he's forced into it."

"Whatever, we're barely friends."

"Really? Mind if I test that theory?"

"Go ahead."

A slow, sensual song came on and Blaise began to grind against Harry. It wasn't until Blaise started to take off Harry's shirt that Harry protested.

"Just go with it. I promise that you'll want to see the response."

Harry shut up and let Blaise do what he wanted.

As Blaise began to kiss his neck, he wondered why something that would normally turn him on was having no affect. Apparently, Blaise was thinking the same thing, only he came to a conclusion.

"I can't believe it. You like him too. How did I not realize this?"

"What?"

Blaise launched himself at Harry and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Well?"

"It was good."

"That seals it. I've not had that response. I can't believe it. Harry Potter is off the market."

"No, I'm not."

"You want to fuck then?"

"No."

"God, you're the worst kind of unavailable. You think you're single, but you're not. You are a walking heart breaker. You make people think they have a chance when you say you're unattached, but they don't."

Before Harry could respond to that, the conversation was ended for him by Draco barging his way through the crowd and punching Blaise in the face with enough force to knock him on his ass.

"What the fuck, Draco?"

Draco just glared at Blaise.

Harry bent over to help Blaise up. He scooped up his shirt and while supporting Blaise, turned to face Draco and tossed one word in his direction before walking Blaise up to his dorm.

"Ass."

"Sorry about that."

"No worries. I should have expected that."

"Let me fix that eye for you."

Harry muttered a healing spell.

"Thanks. Look, Harry, what are you going to do?"

Harry sat down on the edge of Blaise's bed.

"I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about it that much. I kissed him once. I was only trying to fuck with him. It was probably the best kiss I've ever been a part of, but I hadn't thought any further than that."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I don't even know him that well. I'm attracted to him, sure. I mean he's gorgeous, but I don't know about a relationship. We've been enemies for so long, I don't think we can have a relationship until we're friends. I don't think I could have a relationship without being his friend. I don't even know if I can have a relationship."

Blaise was silent, waiting for Harry to continue.

"You know how I am, Blaise. We have a history as far as my histories go. I fuck people. I don't stay. I'm an ass."

"I wouldn't say that. You make sure people know what they are getting in to. You never sleep with people that don't understand that it means nothing. It's not your fault when they get hurt. They just want to believe that you'll stay. You never lie to them. They lie to themselves."

"I'm sorry, Blaise."

Blaise laughed and the tension between them passed.

"Enough of that. What about Draco?"

"I'd better go talk to him. I don't want to him to think I don't want him. I think I do, but I don't want to start something without being sure. I don't want to hurt him. He deserves a whole relationship and until I am sure and can offer that, we can't have one. I just hope he will wait."

"Go talk to him now."

Harry looked at Blaise.

"I really am sorry that I didn't stay to find out more about you."

"You've got the chance now. Friends?"

"Friends."

"And maybe, if Draco doesn't wait, I'll still be available."

"You won't be. You're going to find someone who will love you from the start."

"Thanks, now go and find your blonde, he won't be there forever."

Harry walked out slowly, turning around to look at Blaise before leaving.

"I just told the boy I could fall in love with to go to someone else. How the hell did I get into Slytherin?"

"Draco?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Why? I'm an ass. Who the fuck talks to an ass?"

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out of the Slytherin common room. In fact, he dragged him all the way to the front steps of the school. Once there, he sat down on the top step and motioned for the blonde to do so as well.

"Talk."

"Look, Draco, I know you like me."

"What deluded brain cell gave you that idea?"

"Shut up and just admit it. I want to talk about us and I want us to be honest."

"Why don't you start by explaining what you and Blaise were doing in his dorm for so long."

"Talking."

"Yeah, right."

"What the fuck is your problem? First, you fucking hit him? Then you act like I've done something wrong? There is nothing going on between us or if there is I wasn't aware of it. You have no right to act like this."

"I'm not listening to this shit."

Draco stood up to go.

"Sit down. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did."

Draco stayed standing, but he didn't make a move to leave.

"Fine. Please listen to me. I don't know where to start. I don't have any experience with this. I fuck people. That's all I do, Draco. I don't have relationships. I don't even pretend to care. I've never let any attachment form. I don't want that to happen between us. If we have a relationship, it has to be founded on something other than attraction. I won't just fuck you. I can't do that to you. I don't want to start a relationship when we are barely friends. I want us to have a chance. I want us to be friends. I don't want to have a relationship filled with problems because we don't know each other. Relationships are full of enough obstacles. I don't want to add the fact that we don't know each other to that. I don't want to have the entire school shocked. I want to give you all of myself. You don't deserve anything else and I know that with our personalities, neither of us would accept anything less from a partner. This has to be slow. We have to trust each other."

Draco had taken a seat next to Harry somewhere in the middle of that speech, floored by the raw honesty of what Harry was saying.

"Do you think we can do that, Draco? Can we be friends? Are you willing to wait for me to be ready?"

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you would be so serious and that scares me a little, but I know you're right. I want to try though. I can't guarantee anything, but I want to try. Where do we start?"

"I think tonight, we start by agreeing to be friends and agreeing to always be honest with each other. I think we should also agree not to make any promises. We don't know what we'll find as we get to know each other."

"Ok."

Draco and Harry sat for a while longer on the steps, each quiet. Finally, Draco stood up.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Draco. I'll see you sometime tomorrow?"

"Yes. Night."

"Night."

Harry sat for a while outside before going to bed, unsure of what the next few weeks would bring and afraid of what was going to happen.

It was so hard to make a start sometimes. Now that they had made a concrete decision to become friends with the aim of being more, they were confused. It was almost like they had never made friends before. That was the funny thing about making friends. In grade school, it was easy. It was ok to ask someone if they wanted to be your friend, but now you couldn't do that. It was too childlike. Friendship had become something that formed without conscious effort. One day, something made you realize that you were in fact friends. It might be because someone remembered your birthday or gave you something for no reason or stood up for you when someone put you down or was there for you when you were having a rough time. It didn't matter how it happened, but suddenly you would realize you had another friend. That's how friendships were supposed to form. The funny thing is that if Harry or Draco had thought about it, they were already becoming friends. They didn't need to do anything differently; they just needed to continue doing the same things. Eventually, they would find themselves realizing that they were friends.

Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond any hormonal teenagers control, they had put been put in an awkward situation. They had been forced into having a relationship talk before they had a relationship. They were trying to name something that didn't have a name and they were making becoming friends the focus of all the energies. They weren't letting nature take its course so consequently, they were both stressed about doing something that would end the friendship before it began.

Harry was the first to realize this and so of course he felt guilty. He had been the one to talk to Draco. If he hadn't done that, this pressure wouldn't be there. At the same time, he knew he had been forced to talk to Draco because of expectations that were developing between them. When Draco had punched Blaise, Harry had known it was time to do something. But, he figured, he could still change the situation. If he started acting normal and treating Draco like a friend, it would all work out and things could go from there. They needed to enjoy being friends, not pressure themselves to become friends so that they could become more. He decided to do something about it. He just had to think of something first.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block while trying to figure out how to create a friendship naturally. Anyway, enjoy and thanks to the three people that have reviewed at the point that I'm writing this. It means a lot to know that you like my first story, especially since I'll be the first to admit that it has plenty of flaws. I'll try and get the next out sooner, but considering that i'm sick and haveto do that whole college thing that might not happen.Thanks again and just to fulfill the author's note requirements let me include this: Please read and review. Love.

The more Harry thought about what he should do for Draco, the more he realized that he was doing exactly the opposite of what he was supposed to. It hit him that something like a picnic would be seen as a date so that was out. He knew it had to be something simple, but at the same time he didn't know if Draco wanted to make this friendship thing public so he couldn't just go talk to him in the hall. He tried to think about the things he did with Ron, but there was no way he was going to play quidditch or chess with Draco. In the end, the problem was solved by Hermione, as usual. She and Ron were going on a date next Saturday during the Hogsmeade weekend and she had suggested that he hang out with Seamus instead of them that day. From that point, Harry had no trouble substituting Draco for Seamus so he sent an owl off asking Draco whether he wanted to spend the day hanging out either in the castle or at Hogsmeade and waited for a reply. It wasn't long before he got one and so it was that he found himself waiting for Draco outside of the castle while everyone else went to Hogsmeade.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Both boys stared at each other for a minute before Draco spoke.

"What have you got planned?"

"Planned? I didn't plan. I figured we could just go for a walk and talk or something."

Draco gave Harry a skeptical look as if to ask why he had decided that this was a good idea.

"Oh, come on, Draco. What are we supposed to do? We don't really know what we have in common. I couldn't do anything special because that would seem like a date. I didn't want to end up competing with you over quidditch or some game. I didn't know if I was allowed to talk to you in public. What do you expect?"

Draco looked a bit sheepish.

"You're right. That's why I didn't talk to you sooner."

"Now that we've got that settled, let's just go walk around or something, maybe we'll think of something better while we're talking."

"Fine."

"So…what did you do today?"

Draco laughed.

"Great opener, Potter."

"Harry."

"Right, well, Harry, I did homework. I played chess with Blaise and I fended off the not so subtle come-ons of one Pansy Parkinson, disgusting cow."

"I thought Pansy was one of your friends."

"Pansy was all right until I realized I was gay and she refused to accept it. If it weren't for her fascination with me, we'd probably get along. I know everyone thinks it's just because of my money, but Pansy really does like me and if I were straight, I'd return the feelings."

"I know what you mean there. I had that problem with Ginny. She grew out of it though. Apparently, Neville was a better option."

"Neville?"

"Yeah. I mean he's got one big thing going for him that I don't."

"What?"

"He actually likes girls."

Draco chuckled and Harry smiled, glad to have made the blonde laugh.

"How'd you know?"

"I just assumed that since he's dating Ginny…"

"Not that, I meant, how did you know you were gay?"

"Oh. I went to this concert during the summer. This local band was playing and the crowd was insane. I was in the front and got pushed into the stage by the crowd. The lead vocalist stopped in the middle of the song to help me up and warn the crowd to calm down. He led me to backstage and told me to wait until they were done with their set. In the minute I was next to him, I felt the strongest attraction I had ever felt in my life. He was sweaty and his hair was all over his face and his soaking shirt covered his lean, muscled chest. He had these beautiful chocolate eyes."

"Harry! I get the picture."

"Oh, sorry, so I waited for the set to end and he came back to apologize to me. We talked a little about music and he invited me to hang out with the band that night. We all got drunk and sometime during it he kissed me. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. The next morning, I couldn't remember much, but I remembered kissing him. Good thing too. He was still in my bed. We hadn't done anything, just fallen asleep there. Anyway, the rest of the summer was filled with concerts and him. It ended when I went off to school and he left to go on tour. The band was finally starting to get some recognition."

"Jeez. You sound like a cheesy movie."

"I know, but that's just an overview. There was a lot to that relationship that wasn't said and there was a lot about me that changed over the summer. You can't tell it all in a few hundred words, can you?"

"Maybe you can't, but I can. I didn't have a relationship. I discovered my sexuality in a much more mundane way. I realized that I kept getting erections around the guys in the quidditch locker room."

"Ugh, your quidditch team is not hot."

"Hey! I didn't say I was looking at their faces."

Harry laughed.

The boys walked around talking about school until they sat down under a few trees. Silence fell until finally, Draco broke it.

"What happened this summer? You've changed."

"We all grow up, don't we? You've changed too.

"You didn't just grow up and neither did I. Let's be honest, we've both done more than age a year. I'm following a path that I detested for years and you're losing a lot of the glowing hero aura that you've always had. What happened to you?"

"I was lied to for years and finally I got tired of it. It cost me the first real family I had and I lost it. I started drinking, smoking, cutting, fucking, you name it, and I probably did it. It took me a long time to get over it, but nearly dying does that to you. That and the guy I told you about were the only things that opened my eyes. Still, after that you can't go back to before. I'm not that boy anymore and it's not worth pretending to be him."

"I hated you for so long after you put my father in jail. I hated you before that, but never so much. It took my mother to change what I saw as reality. Once my father was gone, she came alive. She became a part of my life. She never pushed me, but she always told me I was too good to waste my life hiding and serving. She began to ask me questions. I couldn't answer them with my father's dogma and it scared me. Finally, I knew I couldn't follow him when so much of what he has said didn't make sense to me. I had to become my own person so that I could live my own life, wherever that led me."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too which brings me to something I've been meaning to do for a long time. I want to apologize for all the things I've done to you over the past few years."

"Don't do it, Draco. We've both done some awful, childish things to each other. I don't need an apology from you. You were a different person before. We both were and the old Draco and Harry couldn't have been friends. Let's forget it and go with what we've got now."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me like I'm being the bigger person. I was horrible to you."

"But I started it."

"Let it go. Besides, I refused to be your friend, if that wasn't a big enough insult I don't know what is."

"But…"

"Enough. We're new people and new friends. Let's not keep digging into our past."

"You're right."

"I know."

The skies began to darken as the two boys talked.

"Harry, I just felt a raindrop on my nose," Draco said while looking cross-eyed at said feature.

And with that it began to pour.

"Race you back to the castle." Harry jumped up and started for Hogwarts with Draco calling out that he was cheating from a few feet behind. When he'd caught up to within a step of Harry, the blonde launched himself at the Gryffindor, tackling him into a huge, newly formed mud puddle. Harry rolled over and found himself nose to nose to a wet, mud-splattered Draco. Their eyes locked and neither moved for what seemed like an eternity until slowly they inched toward one another, eyes beginning to close.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter! Stop that at once. I thought you too had gotten over your childish fights. That will be ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. If I catch you again, you'll both be in detention."

"But, Professor McGonagall..." Both boys began.

"No buts. Get up and into the castle. If you say anything more, I'll take another five points."

Draco and Harry got up and walked sullenly back to the castle.

"I can't believe it. The one time we're not fighting and she takes points."

"I know how we can shock her and prove her wrong at the same time."

"How?"

"We can sit together at dinner."

"Oh that's funny, Harry, and where are we going to sit?"

"Leave that to me. Meet me at the entrance to the Great Hall in half an hour."

"Why then?"

"Do you want to eat in your mud soaked clothes?"

"Ah."

Exactly thirty minutes later, Draco was waiting at the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry arrived a few minutes after.

"Come on, let's go."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

Harry strode into the hall with Draco beside him and to the shock of both the teachers and students, conjured another table in the middle of the room. Sitting down at it, he motioned for Draco who was laughing to do the same.

"What do you think?"

"It will certainly get the point across."

Dobby popped up next to the table.

"Hello, Dobby. Draco and I would like to eat here, can that be arranged?"

"Whatever you is wishing, Harry Potter, sir."

"Thanks, Dobby."

The house elf disappeared and within a few minutes food appeared on the table.

"Was that Dobby, my old house elf?"

"Yes."

"How do you…"

Draco stopped mid-sentence as a group of Gryffindors approached Harry and he saw the Slytherins rise as well. Harry seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he was eating with Draco Malfoy, his "enemy".

"Harry, mate, what are you doing? Is this some sort of dare?"

"No, Ron. I'm eating with Draco?"

"Draco?" Ron asked with the squeak of a pre-pubescent boy.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Ron fell silent.

"Draco, darling, what are you doing over here?"

"I'm eating dinner, Pansy. I told you not to call me darling."

"Sorry, sugar."

Draco sighed in disgust.

Blaise sat down at the table.

"Pass the potatoes please."

Harry smiled, Draco looked incredulous and Blaise served himself some potatoes.

Following Blaise's example, Seamus took a seat as well and began eating.

"Why, Finnegan, when did you get so open minded?"

"Seamus. The truth is, Blaise, I figured since the three hottest guys in Hogwarts were sitting at this table, I, as the fourth, had better sit down."

Everyone laughed.

Ron found himself standing alone as Ginny and Neville had returned to the Gryffindor table after finding out what was going on and Hermione had left for the library, earlier.

"Harry, we'll talk later, ok mate?"

"Fine, Ron."

Ron turned and walked slowly back, glancing over his shoulder at the newest table in the hall.

Pansy stood uncertainly for a few minutes before going back to Slytherin.

"Seamus, where's Dean?"

"Over there talking to some Ravenclaw boy."

"But I thought…"

"No, it turns out we're much better friends than anything else.

Blaise glanced up, suddenly interested in the conversation, which didn't escape Harry's notice. Unfortunately, Seamus was unable to elaborate as Professor McGonagall had turned up.

"Excuse me, boys, but it seems I owe Gryffindor and Slytherin a few points so ten points to each house for promoting school unity."

And leaving as abruptly as she had come, McGonagall was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've overcome my sore throat just to write this for you because of the lovely reviews that inspired me to get off my ass and write you a story. The next chapter shouldn't take as long as I've got all the ideas for it in my head as opposed to having stopped with no clue of what I wanted to come next. So enough of me, please read, review and enjoy.

"Let's do something different tonight."

"What?"

"Let's do something different tonight."

"I wasn't aware that we had a routine."

Harry swatted Draco.

"Of course, we don't, this is the first Saturday night we've ever spent together. I meant let's do something neither of us would normally do."

"Doesn't hanging out with each other qualify as something different?"

"Are you trying to misunderstand me?"

"Harry, I don't think you understand. You seem to have this extraordinary thought process that no one but you can follow and when you blurt things out with no background no one else can understand."

"He's right, mate."

"Where did you come from, Blaise?"

"Across the room, Draco Observant Malfoy."

Harry laughed.

"I see why you keep him around, he's very entertaining."

"I'm glad you like him, I'll try and get you one for Christmas."

"Hey," Blaise said, resentfully, "I can't be bought. I'm an original."

"Whatever. Anyway, let's do something different."

"Are we really back to this?"

"Well you never let me finish."

"Fine, explain yourself, Mr. Potter."

"I mean let's do something fun and exciting. Who's up for sneaking out to London?"

"What!"

"You heard me. Let's sneak out and go to London. I know a couple great clubs there."

"That's funny, Harry. We might be able to sneak out of the castle and from there we have a chance of getting to Hogsmeade, which aside from its two pubs is probably entirely closed by now, but we could never get to London. Not to mention, we'd never make it back before someone noticed."

"Au contraire, mon ami, we'd be back with time to spare if you care to listen to my plan."

Draco sighed heavily.

"Go ahead."

"Well, we take my invisibility cloak, it can cover up to four people without worry, and we sneak out of the castle. As soon as we are out from under the wards, I can apparate with one person to London. After that, I'll come back to Hogwarts and apparate with the next until everyone is in London. Then we'll proceed to dance, drink and be merry. We can apparate back as soon as we want as long as no one lets me have more than two drinks and we'll be good to go."

Blaise and Draco stared at Harry, slack jawed. Blaise was the first to speak.

"Ok, you go get Seamus and get ready while I cajole Blondie here into getting dressed, it should only take him an hour or two to pick out something."

"An hour or two?"

"I'm kidding, that's how long it takes him without someone to heckle him into getting ready faster and trust me, I'm a very good heckler."

"Whatever you say, Blaise."

"That's right, now be off with you."

Harry raced up to Gryffindor tower and prayed that Ron wouldn't be there as he really didn't have time to talk to him about Draco. Luck was on his side as he sprinted into the common room and grabbed Seamus who loving to do anything spontaneously did not protest.

"That was fun, now what's up?"

"We're going clubbing in London with Draco and Blaise. Hurry and get dressed."

Seamus didn't need to be told twice. He just started pulling clothes out of his trunk. Harry grabbed a pair of black leather pants and a black button down shirt with silver buttons that went up the cuff. He pulled on a pair of dragon hide boots and taking a small black bag out from under his bed, entered the boys' bathroom and shut the door. Inside he started by putting a little gel in his hair to tame it slightly and keep it from getting frizzy while he was dancing. He then, carefully, applied black eyeliner and mascara. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and muttered a quick enchantment to give his hair very subtle emerald highlights. That done he unlocked the bathroom to find Seamus standing in a pair of dark blue jeans and a blood red button up shirt.

Looking up from finishing buttoning his shirt, Seamus was shell shocked.

"Let's go."

Picking up his wallet and putting it in his back pocket, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Seamus.

"Why so secret, Harry?"

"I haven't the time to be stopped by Ron, nor do I wish to explain what I'm doing to anyone."

"Ah."

It took the Gryffindors longer than usual to make it down to Slytherin, but once they were there, Harry waited for a young Slytherin to come and followed him into the portrait.

"Have you done this before?"

"I may have done a few things like it."

"Oh, all right then."

Finally making it Blaise and Draco's dorm, Harry knocked and was let in by Blaise.

"Who's there?"

Shutting the door, Harry and Seamus revealed themselves.

"Wow. You two look great. Good thing you got rid of those hideous glasses this year, Harry. And you, Seamus, have a very nice…pair of jeans on."

Seamus blushed, slightly.

"I like your jeans as well, Blaise."

Blaise was wearing a pair of dark jeans as well and a no wrinkle white button down shirt. The shirt was tucked in to reveal a brown leather belt that matched his brown leather boots.

"Where's Draco?"

The blonde chose to make his entrance at that moment. He had on grey trousers, black shoes and a skin tight black t-shirt and a thin grey cashmere scarf was tossed about his neck.

"Shall we dance?"

"Yes."

Harry twirled Draco around the room two or three times to the amazement of Blaise, Seamus and truth be told, Draco.

"Ok, enough, we must be off."

Invisibility cloak in place, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Seamus made their way out of the castle and eventually out from under its wards. Harry quickly shrunk the cloak and tucked it inside of his ankle high boots, where it wouldn't have a chance to fall out.

"Ok, who doesn't mind standing in front of a club in London by himself for a few minutes?"

"I'll go; I've been to muggle London at least."

Taking Seamus' hand, Harry apparated. He returned to take Blaise and finally, Draco. The club was called Inhibitions and Harry had no trouble getting everyone in as he knew the bouncer.

"A few quick words, no one leaves without the rest of the group. If you order a drink from the bar, you'll get it because they don't check IDs once you're inside so don't act like you don't know what you're doing. Be careful that no one takes your money and that you don't wind up cornered by someone you don't want to be cornered by. That's all."

"Thanks, mom."

"Ha. Ha."

The boys made their way to the bar and ordered their drinks. Harry began to talk to the bar tender. Blaise got asked to dance by a blue haired, brown eyed boy. Draco sat down, pulled out a cigarette and pulled off the loner look and Seamus wandered out onto the dance floor by himself.

"Hey, Mike. Who's playing tonight?"

"Room Service."

"No shit!"

Harry jumped off the bar stool and raced to the stage where a crowd was starting to gather. Draco decided to follow him and fighting his way through everyone, he managed to get a place next to Harry, who didn't notice.

The lights dimmed and four guys covered in black and chains strode onto the stage. One set his guitar down and walked up the mike.

"Hey everyone, I'm Jesse and I'm vocals and guitar in Room Service. This first song is about someone I loved. We didn't last because we both had to go different places, but he meant a lot and without him, I wouldn't be here today."

Draco didn't hear a sound after that. Suddenly he knew why Harry had been so excited when he'd heard who was playing. He knew why Harry hadn't noticed his presence and he knew why Harry was staring so intently at the guy holding the mike. This Jesse had to be Harry's first love. Shit.

Draco pushed his way out of the crowd that seemed to be going wild over whatever Room Service was playing. He sat back down at the bar, ordered another drink, turned down a few offers to dance and sulked.

On the dance floor, Blaise was finding out that the blue haired boy he was dancing with was into playing grab ass more than dancing. He figured he'd just put up with it for the rest of the song until he saw Seamus come stalking up. Grabbing Blaise's shoulder, Seamus spun him around and began to grind against him, sending a clear message of ownership to Blaise's admirer.

After the guy left, Seamus backed off.

"Sorry. I could tell you wanted him to leave and that was the easiest way I could think of to get him to go."

"Don't be sorry and don't stop."

Seamus raised an eyebrow, but started dancing again.

Room Service finished its set and the crowd cleared off, but Harry stayed.

"Jesse!"

"Hey, Jesse, another of your adoring fans is calling for you."

Jesse laughed and looked up, figuring he'd have to go sign a shirt or a CD or something. What he saw made him freeze in his tracks.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Jesse, I can't believe it's you."

"Me neither. What are you doing here? I thought you were at boarding school."

"I was, but we had a break and I snuck out here with some friends."

"That sounds like you."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Same."

Harry and Jesse stared at each other.

"Why don't you finish putting your gear away and if you have time, come out and have a drink with me?"

"I'm sure I have time."

Harry smiled.

From the bar, Draco watched and drank.

Harry waited at the backstage entrance for Jesse and when he finally came out the two shared a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It really is good to see you, Har."

"I feel the same."

"Did you like your song?"

"Of course. How's the band doing?"

"We just signed a record deal. We have a new CD coming out in a few months. We're just finishing up this and that and the last bookings from this tour before the CD release. After that, who knows?"

"That's just great."

"I can't get over the fact that you're here. I really didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I know. The one night that I'm in London and I find you."

"Seems like fates trying to tell us something."

"Come on, Jesse; let's not go down that road again."

"I know. It's just hard not to I guess because we never had any bad memories. We ended it when it was good. You helped me so much."

"I know. I wouldn't be alive without you, but it's just not right anymore. It wouldn't work."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"What?"

"Are you seeing someone?"

"It's complicated."

"Why don't you just answer the question?"

"I'm not officially, but I know that soon the answer to that question will be yes so I can't do this. I'm so sorry. I love you, Jess, but we can't be together."

"But you love me."

"Not in the way you want me to."

"But, Harry…"

"No, Jesse. It really was great to see you. Good luck with the band. I'm sure you'll make it. The crowd loved you."

Harry leaned over to give Jesse a parting kiss on the cheek and was surprised to find his mouth captured by the man instead. He lost himself for a moment in the familiarity of it all, but suddenly realizing what he was doing, he jerked back.

"Goodbye, Jess."

Harry turned and started to walk away, only to be stopped in his tracks by a pair of icy, silver eyes glaring at him from the bar.

Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I really love this chapter and I hope you do too. Its out sooner than planned because I couldn't wait though I was going to wait for say 5 reviews, but oh well.As always, read, review and enjoy. Love. (Oh! Kaikiki - Thanks for the review. I don't have a beta because I try to get the updates out ASAP especially when I have take longer to write a chapter. Thanks for the comments about my writing, I really appreciate it.)

Harry figured he'd better face things now before they got worse and more importantly before Draco had a chance to philosophize with the bartender about what had just happened.

"Hey."

Draco glanced up.

"Hey, Harry. Have a nice reunion with your old boyfriend?"

"Draco…it's not what you think."

"Who gives a fuck what I think?"

Draco slid off the bar stool and gulping the rest of his drink, spun around to lean against the bar.

"Draco, listen to me."

"No time, Harry, I've got other things to tend to."

Draco walked across the room to stand in front of a tall, blonde haired man who had been eyeing him for the past half hour. He held out his hand and when the man took it, pulled him up so fast that they ended up chest to chest. Draco took the opportunity to attach his lips to the stranger's and then say in what sounded like a purr, "Let's dance, sugar."

Harry saw red. He couldn't help it. He knew why Draco was doing this, but after the blonde had refused to listen to him, he couldn't think anything. He was so mad that he strode to the bar, ordered a shot of tequila and downed it. Looking around quickly, he spotted an empty table and headed for it, pulling out his cigarettes as he went. He even considered doing the same as Draco, but decided the jealousy game was just a waste of his time. Besides, he wasn't going to toy with someone just to get at the Slytherin.

Meanwhile, Blaise and Seamus had stayed on the dance floor, using it as an excuse to rub up against each other. They didn't talk much. The tension mounted until finally a slow song came on and the two boys were left staring at each other. Seamus held out his hand and Blaise took it, pulling the Irish boy close to him. As they moved together, sensuously, their eyes were locked. Blaise lost it when Seamus lifted up a hand to brush a piece of his dark hair off of his cheek. He captured the other boys hand and wrapped it around his neck, drawing them cheek to cheek. He was surprised to suddenly feeling the caress of Seamus' lips against his neck. Tiny prickles went up and down his spine as Seamus tickled, licked, sucked and eventually bit his neck. His hands drifted to ride lower on Seamus' hips and he pushed the boy back slightly. Before he could even register the disappointed look in Seamus' eyes that came from the belief that Blaise was rejecting him, he had leant in to tease his partner's lips with his own. Seamus made a needy sound in the back of his throat and it sent Blaise over the edge of control. He pressed more firmly against the other boy's lips and swept his tongue across the lower one. Seamus gasped and then their two tongues met, each seeking to possess as much of the other as they could.

Harry smiled as he watched Blaise and Seamus from across the club. He had known that the two were interested in each other. Hell, Blaise couldn't have been much more obvious. He was glad for the two and secretly a little pleased that they would be the first gay Slytherin-Gryffindor couple or the only if he didn't work things out with Draco. Shit. He had almost forgotten that. He could see the blonde dancing from here, in fact; he could clearly see the other man's hand on Draco's ass. He watched as the man whispered in Draco's ear and the two made their way off the dance floor and to the couches in the back. Harry shot out of his chair, knowing exactly what happened on those couches. He stormed after Draco. Surely, the blonde wouldn't do this just because of what he had seen Harry do.

Apparently, Draco would. Harry found him straddling the other man, making smooth circles with his hips. His hand trailed lower and as it reached the man's belt, Harry couldn't contain himself.

"What the fuck, Draco?"

Draco looked up.

"I'm busy."

"That's too bad because you are going to listen to this before you do that."

Draco put a bored look on his face.

"Whatever, Potter."

"Don't you start calling me Potter again! I've had it. You wouldn't even listen to me before, but you are damn well going to listen now. I don't want Jesse. I didn't want that kiss with him. I leant over to give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, but he took the opportunity to kiss me. I didn't want it."

"You responded."

"I forgot for a minute. You don't know how it is to kiss someone you were in love with. You get lost in the familiarity of it, but I suddenly remembered you and I jerked back. I never meant for it to happen. I was glad to see him. He was a good part of my life, but that doesn't mean I want to have him for a boyfriend again. If I was still hung up on him, do you think I'd be working so hard to have a good relationship with you?"

"Is that what you call hanging around with me, work?"

"No, you're deliberately misunderstanding me. Shit, I just meant that I'm trying."

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, tiredly.

"Look, Draco, I don't know what you want from me, but I can only say I'm sorry that Jesse kissed me. I'm sorry that you're upset, but I didn't do anything wrong. I haven't got anything else and if this is how you want to be, then go ahead. If you want to suck this guy's dick because you think it will make you feel better, fine, but it's not going to make me want you more. I don't want to play games. Come talk to me when you actually want to listen to what I have to say and when you want to be mature. I can fuck anyone and so can you. I thought we both wanted more than that this time around, but maybe I was wrong."

Harry turned and walked out, not noticing how ashen Draco's face had gone as he heard what Harry had to say.

Harry walked out to find Blaise and Seamus. Spotting them at the bar, he made his way there.

"Harry! What's wrong? Where's Draco?"

"Draco saw my ex-boyfriend kiss me and thought that I wanted him back. Needless to say he got pissed and grabbed some guy and started making out with him and refused to listen to me. I just told him what happened and walked out. I'm going across the street to the all night coffee house, when you are ready to leave, just come over. Don't leave Draco here by himself; make sure he comes when you do."

"Fuck, Harry. Are you sure? We can leave now. Blaise and I don't care about being here."

"I saw you on the dance floor, congratulations, but seriously, stay here. I'll be fine. Just come over when you're ready to go."

Harry turned away, shoulders drooping, and walked out of the club.

Inside, he sat down in a booth and ordered an espresso. The waiter who brought it was extremely attractive. He had dark brown hair and it fell to his shoulders in layers. He was tall and his jeans rode low on his hips, his white t-shirt barely reaching the belt. He had warm brown eyes.

"Here you go, I'm Todd, if you need anything else, just ask."

"Thanks, Todd."

The man started to walk away and then turned back.

"I'm due for a break, would you like some company?"

"That's very sweet of you and normally, I'd jump at the chance, but I just don't feel up to it tonight."

Todd leaned on the table with one arm.

"Why?"

"I just had a fight with a friend."

"A friend?"

"Well, he's more than a friend, I guess or he was going to be. I don't know now."

Todd laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled at him gently.

"I'm sorry. If you change your mind though, I won't hold it against you."

Harry smiled weakly, "Thanks."

Draco tried to follow Harry out of the room, but he couldn't make it through the crowd and by the time he did, he'd lost sight of the brunette. He looked for Seamus and Blaise and finding them at the bar, made his way for it.

"Hey, have you seen Harry?"

"Yeah," Blaise answered, rather coldly.

"Where is he?"

"Why do you want to know? Did you lose your boy toy and now you think you might as well go find Harry?"

"No. What are you on about, Finnegan?"

"We heard what happened."

"Shit."

"So, why do you want to talk to him?"

"I need to apologize."

Blaise and Seamus looked at each other.

"I guess we should tell him where he is then, Blaise."

"Go ahead."

"He's at the coffee house across the street. I'll give you ten minutes to settle this, then Blaise and I are coming over because we want to go home."

"Ok."

Draco took off out of the club and ran across the street, only slowing to enter the coffee shop. He searched for Harry and found him, talking to a gorgeous man that could only be the waiter. He watched as the man came back and he and Harry talked for a few minutes. He saw Harry smile and a sinking feeling swept over him. It was only when the waiter left and Harry went back to staring morosely at his coffee that Draco was able to breathe again.

"Harry."

"What? Where are Blaise and Seamus? I can't take you home until they are here too."

"That's not what I want."

"Well what do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I should have listened. I shouldn't have played games."

"Good for you."

"Harry, come on, I mean it. It was stupid of me to do what I did. I should have trusted you or at least let you explain before I left."

"You could have tried believing me when I told you what happened as well."

"I did."

"It took you long enough to get here."

"I lost you in the crowd and then I had to talk to Blaise and Seamus who were right angry at me."

"All right, I guess that I can get over this. After everything else, we've done to each other; I don't know why I expected this to be easy."

"Thanks, Harry, but maybe we'd better let whatever this is rest for a while. I think we're too caught up in believing we're going to be in a relationship to actually be friends."

Harry nodded, but his heart wasn't in it.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

Draco stared at him.

"Oh fuck, I do too know what's wrong. I don't want to build more friendship. I like you. I just want to start a relationship with you. I don't like this jealousy. I want to be with you. I can get to know you just as well as your boyfriend. At least we know we can work things out between us now. What do you think?"

"Thank god, Harry. I hated trying to force a friendship when all I wanted was to be your boyfriend. You just sounded so set on "building a foundation". Let's do it. Let's be a couple and be friends too. I think we can be both."

Harry reached across the table to hold Draco's hand.

"Me too."

It would have been the perfect moment for a kiss, but several things got in there way. There was a table between them and there were also two friends approaching.

"Great timing, guys."

"You work it out?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine, blah blah blah. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's go."

Harry left his money on the table and smiled at Todd as he left, while at the same time reaching to hold Draco's hand. Blaise and Seamus were ahead of the others all the way to the dark corner where Harry had apparated so they didn't know about the new couple that had formed. Of course, they were so wrapped up in themselves that they probably wouldn't have noticed anyway.

Harry took Blaise and Seamus before Draco so that he was left alone with the blonde in London.

"I think now would be a safe time to kiss."

"I agree completely."

Harry and Draco met for a tentative kiss. Their lips barely ghosting across each other until Harry got the nerve to wrap his arms around Draco's waist and press the full length of his body against the blonde. He pressed into the kiss and as Draco opened his mouth, Harry slipped his tongue inside. Tangled together in a tight embrace, Harry and Draco lost themselves in the feel of each other. It wasn't until, Harry pushed Draco against a fall and began to suck on his neck that Draco had enough to sense to speak.

"Harry, love, that feels wonderful, but we have to go."

Harry pulled back.

"Fuck. Fine, let's go."

And taking his boyfriend's hand, Harry apparated back to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hate writing Ron, but somehow he just slipped into this chapter. I just hope you don't hate reading him. My thanks and immeasurable appreciation goes out to everyone that has reviewed especially those that have reviewed more than one chapter. It means so much to me to know that people actually like this fic. I'll answer any questions as well as you can see in the following paragraph. Again, thank you so much for your words. Read, review and enjoy. Love.

Emeralddragon: Jesse is fictional, unfortunately, but he inspired by some real life band members that I've watched perform. As for his ability to compare to Draco, of course he couldn't or else Harry would be with him instead, but he's still a special person and I hope that its clear to everyone he's not supposed to be a bad guy. He still loves Harry, that's all.

The boys managed to sneak back to their houses without detection and the trip to London took its rightful place as a good memory. All four went to sleep comfortable in the knowledge that they might have finally found the person they'd been looking for.

Harry woke up and knew that he had to find Ron. Luckily for him, the boy was still asleep in the bed next to him so the finding part wouldn't be too hard. He wasn't sure what to tell Ron. Should he say that he had decided to be Draco's friend? Should he tell him about the parties that Slytherin had? How much was enough? He didn't want to get into it and he wasn't sure if he should tell Ron that he was dating Draco. Whatever, he decided just to answer what Ron asked if he could.

Blaise woke up and smiled, thinking about Seamus, the boy he thought he just might be able to love. Somewhere in the back of his head, an old conversation echoed reminding him that Harry had been right. He did find someone that would take the time to get to know him.

Seamus woke and (A/N: wondered why he hadn't been given a larger part in the story because now he didn't know what to think) was infused with the happiness that comes from a new relationship that hints of perfection.

Draco didn't wake up for hours after everyone else and when he did it was with the disorientation that comes from having slept too long. He was too fucking confused to think, he just stumbled into the bathroom and was jolted back into reality by the sight of a brand new hickey on his neck.

Ron woke up and tried to decide what he was going to have for breakfast, at least he did that until he realized his supposed best friend had some serious explaining to do.

None to gently, Ron tore open Harry's curtains, glad that the other boys had already left the dorm. Harry smiled at his friend rather nervously.

"I think you'd better tell me what was going on yesterday and why you were gone all night."

"I wasn't gone all night."

"I don't bloody care if you were gone for an hour or fifty seven, you'd better fucking explain what the hell is going on."

"What are you talking about?"

Ok, so Harry might have been stalling a little bit.

Ron let out a hiss of air and when he spoke it was with determined and ill-contained rage.

"Why were you sitting with Draco Fucking Malfoy and that other creep from Slytherin?"

Harry bristled at the phrasing of that question, but chose to reply calmly.

"I was sitting with Draco because we wanted to show McGonagall that we weren't fighting outside, but were actually friends. Blaise chose to sit down because he's friends with both Draco and me. I don't know why you're so upset, Seamus was there as well."

"Seamus isn't my best friend. He hasn't spent five years being attacked by Malfoy. I couldn't give a fuck about what he does. I want to know why you felt the need to sit with Malfoy and not even tell me what was going on."

"What are you, Ron, my bloody mother? I don't have to tell you if I'm going to sit with someone else or if I want to be friends with them."

"You were sitting with death eaters, what about that don't you understand? They are the enemy and you were sitting with them and smiling."

"They aren't the enemy, Ron. Neither Draco nor Blaise are going to join Voldemort. They don't believe in him or his cause. They have chosen not to be their fathers and I think they deserve the chance to be themselves."

Ron stared at Harry, dumbly.

"You believe that?"

"Ron, I know it."

"How do you know this isn't just some intricate plot?"

"I trust them. Ron, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

Ron was silent.

"You trusted me from the minute we met didn't you? Somehow, you knew you could, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess thinking back I did."

"That's why I trust them."

"But you didn't trust them for five years."

"I hadn't met them for five years either."

"Of course you met them."

"No, I didn't meet Draco or Blaise. I met two children that had listened to their fathers for eleven years. I only met Draco and Blaise this year because, honestly, they didn't exist until then."

"You really do trust them, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe it is time I meet Draco and Blaise."

"I think they'd like that Ron."

"Ok, then."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, tentatively for a moment, feeling the almost imperceptible change in their relationship as it turned from one of childhood to one that would last a lifetime. Then, they smiled, simultaneously springing up to give each other a back slapping hug.

That afternoon, Hogwarts was treated to another shocking sight. Not only did Blaise, Seamus and Draco sit down at the newest table, but Harry and Ron entered and took seats there as well. The school watched as everyone at the table, except Harry, tensed. Harry smiled and poured himself some pumpkin juice before looking up to see that the rest of the table was frozen.

"Oh, Blaise, Draco, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Ronald Weasley, better known as Ron. Ron, this is Blaise," Harry indicated Blaise with a nod of his head," and this is Draco."

Ron held out his hand to the boys, one at the time.

"It's nice to meet you, Draco and you, Blaise."

"Hey, Ron, I'm Seamus."

Ron rolled his eyes and ignored the hand the Irish boy was holding out.

"No, you're stupid."

Everyone laughed and the tension was broken.

Ron watched the four other boys as he ate. He watched how they interacted with each other and it slowly became clear that there was more than just friendship lurking at the table. Blaise and Seamus sat next to each other, close enough to brush arms every time they lifted a fork and every time they brushed arms, a small smile would sneak onto one of the boys' faces. Knowing that Seamus was gay, he wasn't really that surprised.

Draco sat next to Seamus and across from Harry. He blushed every time he met eyes with the Gryffindor and Ron could tell something was up. He watched his best friend and the new light shining in Harry's eyes clued him into the situation. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he could tell that Harry and Draco were attracted to each other. He just didn't know if they knew it.

In the midst of his analysis, he looked up to find that he had been left at the table with Draco.

"So, Draco, what's going on with you and Harry?"

Draco was startled. The last thing he expected was Ron to ask him that. He was actually speechless.

"Never mind, don't answer that. I'd rather ask Harry. Let me just say this, Harry told me that he was your friend and I couldn't understand it until he explained to me that we'd never known the real Draco or Blaise. You're lucky that he understood that because I never would, but I'm willing to give this friendship thing a chance because I trust him."

Draco started to speak.

"No, don't interrupt me. I hate having to talk about these kinds of things, but I need to explain this to you. I can tell that something is going on between the two of you and while I may not trust you, yet, I'll give you a chance and I won't upset Harry by freaking out about it. I just want you to know that one thing Harry said is the reason I'm willing to try."

"What did he say?"

"He said he trusted you. He trusted you from the moment he met you, not Lucius Malfoy's son, but you, Draco, and he reminded me that we became friends because of that same foundationless trust."

Draco was dumbfounded and embarrassed to feel a few tears coming to his eyes.

Ron stood up and started to walk out, but turned around to say one last thing.

"If you give him any reason to lose that trust in you, if you hurt him in any way, I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life, not just because of what I'll do to you, or what his other friends will do, but because of what you will have lost."

Ron left the hall briskly, leaving Draco to absorb everything he'd just heard.

"Ron! Why didn't you tell me that you ate lunch with Draco Malfoy? I can't believe that I heard it from Parvati."

"I had lunch with Draco while you chose to stay in the library. It's not my fault that you weren't there."

Ron snapped back.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why don't you tell me, Hermione? You usually know everything."

Hermione reeled back as if Ron's word had slapped her across the face.

"I don't know everything and I certainly don't know why you're acting like this."

"Then I'll tell you. For the last few weeks, I've spent most of my time alone or with Hagrid. My best friend is friends with Draco Malfoy and you prefer to spend your time in the library as opposed to with me. I don't know why you think I'm supposed to run and tell you everything when you don't have the time to even talk to me. At least, Harry makes an effort, even if it does take him forever, but you don't even realize something's wrong. Oh, wait, how could you? YOU'RE NEVER THERE!"

Ron left Hermione in the common room and stomped up the stairs to his dormitory where he threw himself on the bed and yanked the curtains shut.

Some time later, he heard the door open and soft footsteps approaching his bed. His curtains were drawn back gingerly and Hermione poker her head in. When Ron didn't respond, she relaxed, glad that he wasn't still shouting, and crawled onto the bed with him. She pulled on his arm and laid down, along his side, her head on his chest and on had resting on his stomach. Ron was shocked, but didn't move, waiting to see what was going to happen.

They stayed like that for minutes, hours, maybe even days before Hermione spoke.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been a good friend for the last few weeks."

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you for no real reason."

"It's ok. I'm kind of used to fighting with you."

Ron chuckled and silence fell again as the two friends lay on the bed.

"Hey, Mione, why haven't we done this before?"

"What?"

"You know this…," Ron gestured vaguely.

"Oh."

"What are you saying, Ron?"

Ron lifted his head up to look into Hermione's eyes.

"I like you and I want us to be more than friends, I want us to be together."

Hermione sighed happily and snuggled closer to Ron.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I feel the same way."

Ron turned slightly on his side and pressed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. He held her close and slowly, they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: My deepest apologies for last chapter and not updating sooner. As was pointed out in a review (thanks to everyone for the reviews!), everything was perfect, which meant I had nothing to write about. This chapter is basically a bit of fluff to tide you over until I decide what I want to do next. Much love. Read, review and enjoy.

It was Tuesday. It had been three days since the trip to London, two days since Ron had finally asked Hermione out and one day since Ginny and Neville had broken up. It would be two days before Ginny and Neville got back together again.

Harry and Draco had told Seamus and Blaise that they were dating. Draco had told Severus and Harry had kept his mouth shut. He wasn't sure if Ron could take the news of his new relationship only two a few days after finding out that Draco wasn't going to try and kill Harry in his sleep. Consequently, Harry and Draco had not gotten to hold hands, kiss or participate in any other couple activities in public. In fact, all they'd shared was one hasty kiss on the cheek when no one was looking. Needless to say, both were slightly frustrated and sick of being surrounded by their friends, though Seamus and Blaise had no inhibitions about feeling each other up around anyone, Harry and Draco were so unsure about their relationship that they were still nervous around each other. It was actually pretty ironic considering both had been involved in numerous sexual escapades.

The result of having all this time to think and no time to act was that both boys were nervous wrecks though admittedly, Harry was the worse of the two. This was why on Tuesday night, Wednesday morning if one wanted to be technical, Harry found himself unable to sleep. He'd lain in bed for hours trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. He'd gone to the kitchens to get some tea to try and help him sleep, but he still couldn't. He'd sat in his favorite corner of the couch in the Gryffindor common room, in the dark, trying to think through things and find some peace, but he couldn't. Finally, he returned to bed, but nothing had changed. He still couldn't sleep. He couldn't get his mind off Draco. He wondered if he'd really made the best decision. They had so many differences. They couldn't even find time to be around each other. But then again, something about Draco got under his skin. He had to find out what was going to happen. When it came down to it, Harry couldn't figure out if his worries were founded in reason or fear. Eventually sheer exhaustion forced Harry to fall asleep though he still hadn't decided what he felt.

Harry woke up the next morning, coughing and sneezing. Apparently, the recent shift to cold weather combined with his current state of exhaustion and tension had been just enough to weaken his immune system. Too tired and sick to even get up, he didn't and when Ron tried to get him up, he coughed loudly and said in a weak voice that he wasn't getting up and that Ron should go on.

Ron relayed said message to Hermione who came up to fuss at Harry, but was forced to relent when she saw that he wasn't lying, but was, in fact, too ill for classes. This set off the mothering instinct in her and before she left for class, she forced Harry to drink a cup of chicken broth, take some cough syrup and promise that if he felt any worse he'd go to the infirmary. It was a relief to Harry when she left and he could actually go back to resting.

Drifting in and out of restless sleep, Harry spent the day in bed and refused to get up for lunch or dinner, much to Ron's dismay and Hermione's approval. The girl had been worried that Harry wouldn't take care of himself and Ron was worried about eating with Draco and Blaise without Harry. However, he and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and for the day, no one sat at the brand new table.

Draco had slept restlessly. He could remember tossing and turning all night and waking up ever hour or so to look at the clock and lapse back into the most unsatisfying sleep of his life. He was upset when Harry didn't show at breakfast, but put it down to Harry oversleeping. Then, when Harry wasn't in potions, he began to worry. Then Harry was absent from lunch and then dinner and then Draco couldn't take it anymore. He did the unthinkable. He got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table to talk to Ron.

"Excuse me, Ron?"

"Yes, Mal-Draco?"

Draco frowned slightly at Ron's slip.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's in bed, sick."

Ron watched as Draco's face was transformed into a mask of concern.

"Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine; it's just a cold. Hermione thinks he's been so stressed out lately that his tendency to get colds got worse or something like that. He didn't sleep well either."

"You think he'd feel like a visitor?"

Ron looked at Draco as if he was judging the blonde and when he nodded, Hermione decided to speak.

"I think you might be just the person he needs to see. I'd be quiet though, he doesn't respond well to talking or nagging when he's sick. He'd probably like if it you just sat there with him for a little while."

"Thanks."

Draco turned to go only to be stopped by Ron's hand on his shoulder.

"You need the password."

"Oh. Are you coming with me so I can get in then?"

"It's sliding staircases."

Ron turned to walk away as Draco realized he'd just been told the Gryffindor password.

"Ron!"

Ron turned around.

"Thanks," Draco said softly.

Ron nodded once and then continued back to the Gryffindor table.

Draco made a stop by the Slytherin dorms before heading to Gryffindor. He was relieved to find that everyone was still at dinner when he walked through the empty common room. He wasn't in the mood to deal with some over protective first year. He walked up the stairs, unsure of where Harry's dorm was. Lucky for him, a fit of coughing erupted as he passed the third door. Opening it gently in case it wasn't Harry, Draco peeked around the door just in time to see Harry shuffling in from the bathroom and promptly pass out on the floor.

Draco panicked for a moment, flashbacks of the last time Harry had been sick passing before his eyes. Gathering himself together, he put the things he'd brought from Slytherin down and knelt beside Harry. Brushing Harry's fringe off his forehead, Draco realized he was hot and sweaty so he went into the bathroom and wet a towel. Bringing it back, he wiped Harry's face and throat with the towel. He hesitated for a moment before unbuttoning the boy's pajama top and wiping his chest off as well. Buttoning the shirt back up, he wiped Harry's forehead again and this time Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Draco?" Harry croaked out.

"Yes, Harry."

"What are you doing?"

"I came to see you. You passed out as I walked in."

"Oh. I was dizzy."

"Do you want to get back in bed? I can help you."

"Yeah."

Slowly, Harry sat up, careful not to move too quickly. Draco slid an arm around his waist and put Harry's arm across his shoulders. Together, they walked across the floor slowly. Harry crawled into bed and Draco covered him up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel awful. My head is pounding, I can't breathe, my throat hurts, I'm exhausted, I just want to pass out and wake up in a week or two."

"Go ahead."

"I don't want to, you're here. As bad as I feel, you make me feel better. Can you stay for a while?"

"Sure, but you should rest. I brought you a few things."

Draco got up and walked over to pick up the things he'd brought. He handed Harry a plush cat that was missing one eye.

"Don't say a word. I always liked it when I was sick."

Harry smiled, weakly.

Draco then pulled out a thermos. He poured some of the liquid in a cup and put a straw in it.

"Drink this. It's spiced tea with orange and pineapple juice. It really will make you feel better."

Harry took a few obedient sips and looked at Draco, fondly.

"Thanks."

Draco blushed.

"You're welcome. Do you want to talk or just sleep?"

"Can we not talk? Will you just sit with me for a while?"

Draco smiled.

"Yeah."

"I know its silly, but when I'm sick I need people around some."

"It's not silly. I'm the same. Now, be quiet, I'll stay here, you go to sleep if you can or drink your tea if you can't."

Harry scooted down in his pillows and sipped his tea, breathing in the steam to soothe his sinuses. He finished the cup eventually and hugging the cat Draco had given him, his eyelids began to droop.

"You don't have to stay while I sleep."

Draco pulled a chair over to the bed and took hold of Harry's hand.

"Ssssh. I'll be here when you wake up."

Harry managed on more word before he fell asleep.

"Thanks."

Ron came into the dorm sometime later and was shocked at what he found. Harry was asleep in his bed, holding a strange stuffed cat. Draco was asleep in a chair. Most shocking of all was that they were holding hands. Ron stared for a while, before he smiled slightly. He pulled a blanket out of the chest at the foot of the bed and draped it over the blonde. Perhaps Draco Malfoy wasn't who he thought he was and perhaps he was just what Harry needed.

Draco woke up sometime in the middle of the night, in pain. The chair he had fallen asleep in was not meant for that purpose. He looked around, confused for a moment and then remembered he was in Harry's dorm. He leaned over the bed to check on Harry. The boy was shivering underneath several covers. Draco felt his forehead, it was burning. The rest of him was freezing. Draco hesitated for only a second before transfiguring his pants into pajama pants and climbing into bed behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around the shivering boy and was relieved to find that slowly, the shivering stopped and Harry fell into what appeared to be a more peaceful sleep. Draco felt himself slowly nodding off and finally, he too fell asleep.

Draco woke himself up with a mighty sneeze. Combining that with the scratchy feeling in his throat, the watering in his eyes and the ache in his head, Draco knew that he was officially sick. Apparently his sneeze had also woken Harry, who began to cough violently. Only when his attack had subsided did Harry realize that he was in bed with Draco.

"What are you doing?"

"Sneezing."

"I meant, what are you doing in my bed?"

"I told you I'd be here when you woke up."

Harry made a soft aw sound.

"I didn't think it would be all night or that I'd fall asleep in that chair and wake up to find you shivering with a fever. That's why I ended up in your bed. Now leave me alone, I feel like shit."

"Oh, no, I made you sick too."

"No, you didn't. It would have taken longer for me to get sick if I caught it from you. We probably caught it at the same time and it just took me longer to get sick. Now, really, be quiet. I'm going back to sleep as its obvious we're both too sick to go to class."

Draco cuddled up next to Harry and shut his eyes. Harry listened as Draco's breathing deepened before he relaxed. He dropped a kiss on the blonde's hair.

"I felt that."

Harry blushed.

"Sorry."

"I wasn't complaining. Now, go to sleep so you can take care of me tomorrow."

Harry chuckled and did as he was told.

Unbeknownst to the boys, one other person had heard everything. Ron had been woken by the sneezing and coughing. Everything, especially the kiss sound had confirmed his suspicions. He stayed in bed for a while until he heard he rest of the boys start to get up. Before anyone could get loud, he hushed them, telling them Harry needed to sleep. He didn't tell them that, Draco Malfoy hadn't left the night before and that he was asleep in Harry's bed. He just let them think whatever and waited until they'd all left before going to breakfast himself.

"Morning, Ron. Is Harry still sick?"

"Yes."

"We'll take him some tea and toast before class."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mione."

"Why?"

"He's got company."

"What?"

"Draco."

"He was there last night."

"No, he was there all night."

"All night?" Hermione sounded scandalized.

"He fell asleep in a chair next to Harry's bed last night and apparently woke up several hours later because he was uncomfortable. Harry was shivering in his bed so Draco got in bed with him to keep him warm or something."

"Aw, Ron, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, I know. I think he gave Harry some sort of stuffed cat too. The thing looks mangled, but Harry's been holding on to it all night."

"You know what this means, Ron? Draco likes Harry. I can't believe it."

"I know. Harry likes him back."

"How do you know? Did Harry tell you? Why didn't he tell me?"

Ron sighed.

"He didn't tell me. I figured it out."

Ron blushed slightly, thinking back to hearing the kiss.

Hermione looked slightly put out and Ron knowing more than her, but she got over it quickly.

"Fine, we'll take them both tea and toast. Even if Harry doesn't eat it, Draco will."

"Draco's sick too."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

"That settles it; we have to take them something. Come on, Ron."

"Hermione, I think you should just leave them be. I'm going to sit here and eat some breakfast. I'm not coming with you. Let them sleep."

Ron yawned and reached for some tea and toast of his own, as well as some eggs and sausage.

"Fine, I'll go alone."

Hermione spelled a tray to follow her and placed tea and toast on it. She also put some orange juice on it, before walking out of the hall.

About fifteen minutes later, she was back. She sat down next to Ron and started to drink her own tea.

"Well?"

"Oh, fine. You were right. I couldn't even wake them. They looked so cute and sick and tired, all cuddled up together. I just left the tray with a keep warm spell on it and a note before coming back."

Ron smiled smugly and ate the rest of his breakfast in peace for a change.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: whistles innocently um...so here's the next chapter...shorter that usual, but you'll see why. forgive me for the long wait. love. read, review, enjoy.

Things had settled into a smooth routine for Harry and Draco after they both got well. They ate meals together, along with Blaise, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, and occasionally a few others. They managed to find time after classes and before quidditch to do homework together, with Blaise, Seamus, Ron and Hermione. They spent Friday nights together, along with Blaise, Seamus, Ron and Hermione. And, then on Saturday, before quidditch games, they went to Hogsmeade or did something outside with Blaise, Seamus, Ron and Hermione. By Sunday, they were so tired that they didn't even try to spend time together; it was all they could do to get away from Blaise, Seamus, Ron and Hermione. What they couldn't figure out was why the other couples didn't want to spend some time alone. They supposed that Blaise and Seamus had time alone while quidditch practices were going on, but what about Ron and Hermione? They must have been sneaking around on Sundays. Either way, Draco and Harry had a problem. It wasn't that they didn't love their friends. Obviously, they wouldn't have put up with this for so long if they didn't. Still, something had to be done. They had to save Saturday.

"Ok, Harry, how about this? On Saturday, you get up at 5 and sneak down to Slytherin. I'll be there to let you in and we can hide in my bed. I'll say I'm sick and keep the curtains drawn and everyone will leave us alone."

"5?"

"I know, its extreme, but I think it's our only chance."

"Not happening. I don't do anything at 5 in the morning."

"Well, what do you suggest then?"

"It's Hogsmeade this weekend, right?"

"Yes."

"We don't go with them."

Draco thought for a moment.

"That's too simple. It will never work."

"It will work. I promise. I'll say, "No, Hermione, Draco and I aren't going to Hogsmeade. We want to spend some time together, alone.""

"And then she'll think we're having sex."

"I don't care what she thinks. I want to see my boyfriend, not my friends. I don't want to listen to everyone else talk. I want to listen to you talk. I can't spend another Saturday with a big group of people, everyone chattering away and being all friendly and only getting to hold your hand. That is not my idea of dating."

"You're right. Fuck them. We're not going and they had better get over it."

As it turned out, the boys would be fed up before Saturday.

That Thursday, everyone was sitting around as usual when something snapped inside of Harry.

"We've got to get out of here."  
"I know. They are driving me crazy."  
Hermione and Ron were the "they" that Draco was referring to. They were sitting on the couch, arguing as usual. No one could understand it. Everyone had thought that the pair had argued because of the sexual attraction between them, but it seemed that they argued because they liked it. Of course, if anyone asked them, they weren't arguing, they were just talking. Either way, it was driving Harry and Draco crazy. It had even driven Blaise and Seamus to leave.  
"I've got an idea."  
"Oh no, we are not sneaking out to London again."  
"I wasn't going to suggest that. Go get your broom and meet me on the steps outside the school."  
"It's after curfew."  
"So?"  
"You're right."  
"Dress warmly"  
Draco looked at him, questions in his eyes, but Harry had already gotten up and left.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was standing on the steps outside the school dressed in two layers of sweatpants, a heavy turtleneck, thick winter coat and scarf. His face was covered up to his eyes. He stood in the shadows, not wanting to be seen outside after curfew. He watched as Harry walked down the steps.  
"Hi."  
"Let's go."  
"Where?"  
"Follow me."  
Harry took Draco's gloved hand in his own and began walking.  
"I'm glad we're doing this. I like being with you."  
Draco stopped walking and pulled on Harry's hand.  
"You can't say things like that without expecting me to kiss you, you know that right?"  
"I hoped that was the case."  
Draco pulled the scarf from around his neck and reached a hand up to pull Harry's head towards his. Their lips met, warm and wet in a sea of cold. Harry's head dipped slightly as his tongue delved into Draco's mouth, sweetly searching. Draco responded with a soft hum in his throat, tongue languidly caressing Harry's mouth. They broke apart reluctantly, stealing short parting kisses as they withdrew.  
"I like being with you too."  
Harry smiled and took Draco's hand again as they walked to the edge of the wards. Reaching the end, they mounted their brooms and took off into the crisp night. They soared through the night, over huge empty fields where frost glimmered in the moonlight. They raced through trees and slowly came to a stop in the middle of a huge clearing. The moon hanging like a baby's mobile in the sky. Harry pulled a small square out of his pocket and waving his wand, it resized to become a thick blanket. He laid it on the ground and repeated the process with another.  
"Come on."  
Harry and Draco lay down on the blanket and cuddled up next to each other.  
"This is beautiful."  
"I know. I've always wanted to share it with someone."  
"It makes me feel so small and alone like you and I are the only two people in the world."  
"That's exactly how I feel."  
"I'm here with you and no one else. Thank you."  
Harry leaned over and cupped Draco's cheek with one hand.  
"Thank you."  
He pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips, not making any attempt to deepen it. The boys stayed there for some time, perfectly content to be in a place where nothing could come between them. They seemed to melt into one person, hearts beating in time, breathing perfectly attuned to one another.  
"We should probably go."  
"I know. I just don't want to let the world intrude on us again. Let's promise to do something like this more often."  
Harry was speechless, almost overcome by the intensity of the moment.  
He only managed one word.  
"Always."  
The boys got up and Harry spelled the blankets to fit in his pockets again. He and Draco mounted their brooms and left the clearing to fly back to reality.

"Harry, what's that dark cloud over there?"

Harry followed Draco's pointed finger to a long plume of black that was hovering to the right of their course home.

"It looks like smoke."

Draco's eyes widened.

"You're right, I smell it now."

"Come on; let's go see what it is."

"Harry…"

But, it was too late, Harry was already flying away.

"Shit."

What Harry saw when he made it closer to the smoke, chilled him to the bone. There was a small house, a farm from what he could tell, and it was spewing forth the thick, dark smoke that Draco had seen. Harry could make out the occasional flame as it leaped out of the house and onto the roof. Draco appeared at his side as the windows began to burst. It was then that a child's scream pierced the air.

Harry didn't hesitate for a second. He began a steep descent to the ground, closely followed by Draco. Landing, the boys stood in front of the house of where the scream had come from and what to do next. It was then that the last upstairs window chose to burst, shards flying everywhere as Harry and Draco threw themselves to the ground.

Harry laid there for a moment, the wind knocked out of him, taking stock of his boy. Determining that aside from a slight graze on his cheek and hands, he was ok, he remembered Draco.

"Draco?"

There was no answer.

Harry lifted himself off the ground and looked over at the blonde.

"Draco?"

There was no movement either.

Harry's voice took on a hysterical pitch as he scrambled over to Draco's body.

"Draco!"

Harry rolled the boy over gently, onto his back. It was then that he saw the shard of glass sticking out of Draco's throat and the blood that was streaming from the wound. Harry's mouth fell open in horror. He began to panic and then, he heard the scream again. He turned, frantically and his eyes searched the forest edge, sure that nothing in the house could still be alive. He saw a faint movement in the bushes and sat watching them for a moment, until the gleam of fire was reflected off a small blonde head.

Harry was torn, but knowing he couldn't help Draco, he got up and ran for the child. Slowing as he reached the bush, not wanting to frighten the child more, he peered around the side. Huddled in a small ball was a little girl with short blonde hair.

"Hello."

The girl didn't speak.

"I'm Harry. What's your name?"

The girl was shaking, eyes wide.

"I want to help you, sweetie, are you ok?"

"My mommy calls me sweetie."

Harry smiled, relieved that the girl was responding.

"Is it ok if I call you sweetie too?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

Harry glanced anxiously over his shoulder at Draco.

"My friend is hurt, over there. Will you come with me to check on him?"

"I don't like the fire."

"It's ok. I'll keep you safe."

The little girl held her arms out and Harry picked her up. The moment she was in his arms, she dissolved into tears, but Harry couldn't soothe her. He was too worried about Draco. So, he settled for holding her tighter as he walked back to the blonde.

It was the sight of Draco's body that reduced Harry to tears. He could see no way to save him.

Harry and the little girl cried for a while until Harry realized he had to do something. He had to at least calm down and help this child. He looked up to the sky, wiping his eyes with one had and rubbing the slow circles on the girl's back with the other. As he watched, a dark shape flew closer. Harry tensed. The shape flapped its wings and let out a whistle.

"Fawkes!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Evil Laugh Thanks for your reviews. Read, review and enjoy.

"They are both resting peacefully now. You can leave."

"I can't."

Harry was sitting between two beds. On one, Draco was asleep, still pale as death. Fawkes had been able to heal his wound, but the blood loss he had suffered was extreme. No one knew if he would make it, but they hadn't told Harry yet. On the other bed, the little girl Harry had rescued was asleep. It was only the result of a sleeping potion she had been given. She had been too frightened to fall asleep on her own.

"Harry, you have to go talk to the headmaster. I'll watch them. You can come back."

Harry got up, reluctantly, and placed a kiss on both the girl's and Draco's cheek before walking out.

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office where McGonagall let him in. As he entered, Fawkes flew to him and placed himself on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt both reassured and energized by the phoenix's presence. It was then that he felt one tear drop on him.

"I thought as much."

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, the customary twinkle missing from his eyes.

"Harry, my boy, it has been a while since you last visited me."

"Yes, sir."

"It seems that I have missed much of the goings on in your life."

Harry was silent and Dumbledore sighed a heavy sigh.

"Fawkes has been with me for over fifty years now, Harry. In that time, he has never shed, but one tear for me. He has rarely chosen my shoulder for her perch and he has never shown so much regard for anyone except you. When I got him, I knew that he would not be mine forever. I could tell that he was always waiting for something. Tonight, he has made his choice. Tonight, Harry, Fawkes has chosen you."

Harry looked at Fawkes and suddenly, he knew that Dumbledore was right. He reached up and tentatively brushed a finger across Fawkes' back. The phoenix gently butted his head against Harry's cheek.

"Thank you, headmaster, I know that you must have valued Fawkes. I am sorry that he did not favor you, but I think you for keeping him for me. Now, if you don't mind, I have to return to the infirmary."

"That's fine, but I will need to speak with you again."

Harry nodded as he exited the office.

"Well, Fawkes, I am honored. Is there anything I need to provide for you?"

Harry found that as he looked at the phoenix, he could sense the answer, not in words, but somehow he knew.

"Yes, I suppose you can take care of yourself. I have to go back to the infirmary. Do you want to come?"

"Ok, I guess you'll find me later then."

Fawkes flew off Harry's shoulder and through the castle, leaving Harry to watch him in wonder.

As Harry approached the infirmary, he heard high pitched screaming and so he doubled his speed.

"What's going…?"

Harry was knocked over as the small blonde girl hurled himself into his arms, crying. Harry tried to calm her.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Did something scare you?"

"You weren't here. You left me."

"I'm here now."

The little girl clutched Harry tighter and he stroked her hair. Gradually, she calmed down. Harry suddenly realized something.

"Sweetie, what's your name?"

"Emily. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry."

The little girl looked down.

"What's wrong, Emily?"

"My brother's name was Harry," she said in a small voice.

"Ok, why don't you call me something else then?"

"Like what?"

"Well, nothing's really short for Harry. How about calling me Ree?"

"Ok, Ree!"

"Honey, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Ok, when the nurse comes back, we'll get some food."

"Ree, who is the other boy; is he your friend?"

"That's Draco. He's my friend and a student here, like me."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He got hurt and is sleeping to get better."

"What can I call him?"

"You can call him Draco."

"I want to call him something else like I do with you."

"What do you want to call him?"

Emily thought for a moment.

"I'm going to call him Co."

"I like that. Let's go sit with Co in case he wakes up. We don't want him to wake up alone, do we?"

"No, I didn't like waking up alone either."

Harry gave the little girl a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Harry and Emily sat down on two chairs next to Draco's bed, that is they sat in two chairs until Emily got out of her's and crawled into Harry's lap. And so the hours passed. Emily fell asleep again, tucked in Harry's arms and Harry sat there worrying. He was so worried and out of his depth. He had a little girl that had attached herself to him, a little girl with no family. Harry knew he had to find some way to talk to her about that as well. They couldn't just avoid it forever. To be fair though, he wasn't avoiding it. They had a lot going on. He would deal with that soon enough. Hold on, he would deal with that? What was he doing? Was he becoming Emily's parent? He was sixteen. That was a crazy idea. But looking down at the sleeping child in his lap, Harry knew he was already lost and his crazy idea was becoming reality.

And then, there was the problem of Draco to consider. Harry knew something worse was going on than just Draco sleeping because of fatigue. Harry had seen how much blood the boy had lost. He knew something was up. So he sat and he waited for someone to come and tell him the truth.

"Harry…Harry…wake-up. You need to eat something."

Harry opened his eyes to see a blurry black figure in front of him. Realizing that Emily was gone from his lap was all it took to jolt Harry into full wakefulness and cause him to scramble for the glasses that had fallen onto the floor.

"Where's Emily?"

"I'm here, Ree. Sevie brought me food."

"Sevie?"

"Ree?"

"She didn't want to call me Harry; it was her brother's name."

"She couldn't pronounce Severus."

Harry began to laugh.

"Now, eat this before it gets cold. Emily is not the only person that you should be taking care of. Then, we have to talk."

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on with Draco?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Harry ate slowly and took small bites, willing his stomach to accept the food, knowing that Severus was right. He had to take care of himself. He made an honest effort to eat, but it was all he could do to finish half of his plate. Severus eyed him, worriedly, but accepted that the boy could eat no more.

"Emily, could you do me a favor?"

"Yes."

"Could you go to the nurse and tell her that Harry wanted her to show you something for a few minutes while he talked to Severus?"

"Ok."

Emily left the room.

"I didn't want her to hear whatever you have to tell me. I have a feeling it would upset her."

"You are planning to look after that little girl, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. She's attached to me and she has no one else.'

"I'd tell you that it's a bad idea and that you're too young, but I figure you won't listen."

"No."

"I'm offering you my help with her then and if it makes you feel better, I think you are making the right decision. Not many sixteen year olds could handle this, but I think you are probably the best person in this castle to take care of her. I can tell just by watching you. You've already become a parent when you look at her."

"Thank you for the support, but can you please tell me about Draco?"

"You know that he has lost a lot of blood, but that's not the real problem we've found. It is the reason he's sleeping now. The problem will begin when he wakes up."

"What do you mean?"

"A full medical scan was done on Draco and Poppy found that a memory charm had been placed on him."

"Was she able to remove it?"

"Yes. She asked me to search his mind and find out what had happened. I did so, reluctantly. I discovered that Draco had been eavesdropping on Pansy one evening and she had found him. Draco heard her tell Millicent that she had tried to slip you leech root, but something had gone wrong so she had come up with a new plan. She found a spell that would enable the caster to erase someone from a person's memory for whatever amount of time was specified. Having already failed when trying to harm you, she decided that this time she would attack Draco. She would erase the memory of you from his mind for this entire school year so that he would forget any relationship between the two of you besides hatred. When Pansy discovered Draco, he threatened her and so she cast the spell and then placed a memory charm on him. There was only one thing Pansy didn't know, however. She did not know the effect of mixing these two spells."

Harry had grown more and more despondent over the course of Severus's story. He was hanging on to any shred of disbelief he could find, but at the last few words, a glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Pansy weakened her spell. Instead of permanently forgetting, Draco will remember again. I don't know when though. It could be a month or a year or several years."

"You're wrong. The spell never worked. He hasn't forgotten me."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but Pansy set it to go in affect tomorrow. Draco will wake up, not remembering you. Events in his mind will make it seem like he was alone when you were together or with others, but never you."

Harry began to cry, softly at first, but as everything began to catch up with him, he broke into sobs. Harsh, hysterical cries shook him until Severus escaped his shock at seeing Harry break down. The man moved to wrap his arms around the teenager, not hesitating a moment when he saw how completely overcome Harry was. Harry clutched at Severus, not surprised to find that his once hateful professor was not comforting him, having long ago realized that the man had a heart. Finally, his tears subsided and were replaced by deep shuddering breaths. He gently withdrew from Snape and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be."

"Thank you."

"Ree!"

Emily raced into the room.

"Look at what Poppy gave me!"

Emily held out a syringe that was missing the needle. It was filled with water.

"Look!"

Emily pushed the end and a jet of water shot into the air, coming down in droplets over the three of them. Emily laughed while Harry and Severus wiped the water off of their faces.

"That's great, pumpkin."

"Ree, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie, I'm just worried about Co."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the shortening of Draco's name.

Emily gave Harry a hug and patted his cheek with her tiny hand. Then she settled into his lap.

"Emily, would you like to come see my room? I bet you could jump on the bed there."

"Can I go, Ree?"

"Yes, sweetie, just don't drive Severus crazy."

Emily giggled.

"I won't."

Severus took the little girl's hand in his own larger one.

"Come on, Emily. Let's go and leave Ree to rest."

"Thanks, Sev."  
Severus nodded and left, shortening his steps so that Emily could keep up.

Harry crawled on the bed with Draco once they had left and promptly fell asleep.

Harry woke up much later that night as the body next to him began to stir. He watched, terrified by the thought of Draco waking up and not remembering him, as the boy slowly opened an eye.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're awake."

Harry gently embraced Draco, relieved that he had not been forgotten. The blonde wrapped his arms around him and they lay there for several minutes. Suddenly, Harry was shoved back and cold grey eyes were staring into his.

"What the fuck, Potter?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm loving this right now. Read, review, and enjoy.

"What the fuck, Potter?"

That's how my life ended. I could describe a million terrible things that have happened to me. I could tell you how it feels like you've fallen through the ice and are drowning in the coldest water you've ever known. I could tell you that it's worse than a death because he's still there everyday. I could liken it to a dream where you're screaming, but no one hears you. I could tell you all of this, but you would never understand the impact of those four words.

I didn't realize what my life had become. How could I? It was too soon to know how much of me had lived inside of him. Now, I've been thrown back to the time before Jesse. Now, I'm completely lost and without love. I started cutting again. I smoke more than ever. I live alone. Whether I'm standing in a crowd or I'm being forced to listen to another lecture from Blaise, Seamus, Hermione, Ron or even Snape, I'm alone. There is only one person that I don't show all of this to. That's Emily. Of course, Snape takes care of her most of the time. He forces me to go to classes. He makes me eat. He doesn't know that it makes no difference where I am, I'm not really there. He doesn't know that I only throw up the food later. It's not because I want to throw up. It's because I can't keep anything down. I cry a lot. I don't sleep. Even I know that I look like shit. I know everyone's worried, but I can't hear them. It's like there is a wall of glass separating me from everyone else. I'm in no hurry to remove it. I'm not putting up a struggle. If Draco ever remembers me, I can only hope that he'll still want me. If he doesn't, I'll give up everything as soon as I kill Voldemort. If he kills me, fine. If he doesn't, I'll kill myself.

"We've got to do something. Harry is killing himself."

"What else can we do? We've all lectured him to death. We've tried to include him in everything. Snape has forced him to eat. There are five of us looking after him."

"Haven't you noticed? He doesn't even see us. He doesn't hear us."

"He throws up in the bathroom."

"What?"

"At night, he lays there crying, never sleeping just softly crying. He'll get up go in the bathroom and run some water to splash on his face. He slumps down in front of the sink and then suddenly, he will lunge for the toilet and throw up."

"It's true; I've heard him as well."

"What are we going to do?"

"I think I know."

Everyone turned to look at Blaise.

"Seamus and I were talking about Harry yesterday. The way we see it, we wouldn't be together now if it weren't for Harry. We want to do something. He and Draco are perfect for each other. The problem is we can't use Draco at all."

"Why?"

"Draco knows about his relationship with Harry, but refuses to accept it. That's why even though he knows we're his friends and remembers us, he won't come near us. He doesn't want anything to do with Harry."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Who is the one person that Harry still notices?"

"He doesn't notice anyone! That's the problem! He doesn't listen to Hermione, you, Seamus, Snape or me!"

Seamus suddenly looked up, understanding what his boyfriend was getting at.

"He notices Emily."

"What can Emily do? She's only a little girl."

"If Harry has to take care of Emily, he'll be too busy pretending to be happy and worrying about her to mope about Draco. Eventually, he'll stop pretending to be happy and start being able to live his life again. The routine of school isn't enough for Harry to come back."

The circle of friends was quiet.

"You're right. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Harry wants to love someone and be loved more than anything. If he can't have Draco, he can at least have Emily. She'll be like a family for him. This is a great idea."

"Thanks, Hermione. There is only one thing left to do. We have to talk to Snape. He's been looking after Emily, but I'm sure that he will be glad to give her over to Harry, mainly because he cares about Harry, but also because she keeps interrupting him during his potions making."

Everyone snickered at that thought.

"Ok, so, who is going to talk to Snape?"

"I think we should all go and I think we need to go now.

No one disagreed with Ron; they just gathered their things and headed for the dungeons.

"That's it, Potter! I can not look after Emily anymore. She is constantly interrupting my work and breaking things. You brought her here; it's your job to look after her."

Severus winked at Emily.

"Fine, Severus."

The potions master stormed out of Harry's dorm, trying not to laugh. Weasley had been right after all. This was the only way they were going to get through to Harry.

"Ree…," Emily whined.

"What do you want Emily?" Harry asked in a tired voice.

"I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go outside."

Harry got off his bed and looked out of the window. It was sunny and breezy. In fact, looking outside, he almost wanted to go out as well.

"Ok. What do you want to do?"

"Will you fly me?"

"What?"

"I want to fly like those boys I saw on brooms yesterday. I want to fly."

Harry didn't really want to get out his broom, but looking at Emily's eyes, he acquiesced.

"Hold on tight or we won't go very high."

Emily sat on the broom in front of Harry, gripping the handle tightly. Harry had one arm wrapped securely around her waist and the other steering the broom. They were only a few feet off the ground, but Emily was squealing with delight, asking to go higher and faster. Harry found that he, for the first time in days, was feeling lighter. He was flying like it was his first time in the air and just like Emily he wanted to go higher and faster. So they did. Harry and Emily flew higher about the ground and faster, their joyous shouts combining as they raced the wind. They stayed in the sky for hours, until finally Harry knew it was time to go in. He flew them slowly to the ground and they dismounted, Emily giggling the whole time. She reached her arms to the sky.

"Fly!"

Harry scooped her up and swung her around. He dropped a kiss on her blonde head and settling her on one hip; he picked up his broom and walked back to the castle.

Hermione watched from a window. She leaned over to give her boyfriend a tender kiss.

"I think you were just right."

Ron held his girlfriend tighter and smiled.

Someone else was watching Harry and Emily that afternoon, someone who was alone and scared. That someone was Draco Malfoy. He watched as the boy he didn't know what to feel about played with a blonde haired girl. He watched them fly and he watched as only one real smile crossed the boy's face while a million crossed the girl's. It was the first time he had really looked at Harry since he had found out that they had been in a relationship. He had ignored him before, afraid to be caught watching, but now, sure that no one could see him, and he watched and tried to figure out how he and Harry Potter had been in a relationship.

Draco had spent the last week alone. He had no friends. It was obvious that Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle weren't his friends. He knew his friends were Hermione, Blaise, Seamus and Ron, but he couldn't go to them. He wouldn't take the chance of seeing Harry. He was too afraid.

As Draco watched, he noticed the changes in the brunette. The boy had lost weight. He rarely smiled and if you looked at his eyes, there was a terrible sadness swirling inside of them. The boy had clutched desperately at Emily for a moment while he hugged her. Draco knew that desperation. It was the sign of someone who felt truly alone and unloved. Draco knew that because he had clutched at his mother like that once, desperately searching for a tiny shred of affection. He wondered if he had hugged Harry like that when they had been together.

He was so confused. As he watched the brunette leaving, he had the urge to go meet him, to hug him and to ask him to tell him about their relationship. He wanted to know how it had started, what they had done on their first date, when they had kissed, what the last moments they had spent together had been like and so much more. Draco wanted to feel something, anything that would give him a clue about his new life.

Sighing, he turned away from the window. Harry had long since vanished from sight, leaving Draco to feel emptier than before.

For the first time in days, Harry was hungry. He ate in the kitchens with Emily and then stayed for a while as Dobby played with the girl. When Emily slipped and fell, Harry scooped her up in his arms and knew from the exhausted tears that she was crying that it was time to go to bed. He carried her up to the tower and got both of them ready for bed. Emily fell asleep immediately. As Harry cuddled her, he felt some of the pressures in his chest loosen. The unbearable ached that had been present since Draco had forgotten him dulled and Harry slept.

"He loves you, you know."

"No, Blaise, I don't!"

"Then you are an idiot. You don't have to do more than look at him when he looking at you to know that. Oh wait, I forgot, you are too damn scared to look him in the eyes."

"Fuck you."

"No, you aren't getting off easy this time, Mr. Draco Malfoy. I've had it. I can understand that you don't want to be around Harry, but I've been your friend for six years and I know you haven't forgotten me. I also know you haven't forgotten your other friends, the ones you have Harry to thank for. You have people that are worried about you because they know that unlike Harry, who has made himself sick over this thing, you'll deal with it by losing another piece of your heart."

"What do you suggest I do, Blaise?" Draco snarled bitterly. "You want me to go up to the boy wonder that is clearly in love with me and say, "Hey, I can't remember you, but I'd like to start gain until I do?" Great fucking idea. That wouldn't be too terrible for Harry. He'd only have to be on his guard constantly around me. It would hurt him."

"That's where you are wrong. Harry would rather have any part of you in his life than none. But even if you won't do that, it's time you come back to your friends."

"They are his friends."

"No, Draco, that's what you don't understand. The moment they saw that you really cared for Harry, they became your friends."

"I'm not with Harry now."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I know you know that you shared something with each of them."

"Remind me." Draco said sadly.

"Seamus and you are terrible together. You go crazy and are both insane. You drive the rest of us into hysterics with your antics. With Ron, you don't talk as much, but there is a deep understanding between you and a combined protectiveness over Harry. You still joke with each other some and occasionally call him the weasel, but you play chess together too. Hermione is the one you talk about school with. The two of you don't connect as much, but the rest of us know you both have the uncanny ability to see straight through Harry's emotional mask."

"What about you?"

"That's simple. I'm your best friend."

"Thanks, Blaise."

"Of course, it's in the job description."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter has been edited 3 times, so I'm sorry for those that are confused. It goes out to Nicole, who wrote me an amazing email. Thanks for everyone thats been reviewing, but I have to do this. I got 3 reviews on my last chapter and I will NOT update again until I get at least 5. I'm sorry, but I feel like no one wants to read this anymore and that you're sick of the story. If that is the case, then fine, but I need to know. For everyone who wants this and has been reading and has reviewed, if only once, thank you. Please read, review (it only takes a minute) and enjoy!

As soon as he walked in, Draco tried to sneak back out. Blaise and Seamus were on the sofa in the common room and he had been trying to avoid Seamus for days. The Irishman refused to accept that Draco wasn't planning on being his friend anymore. Knowing that the blonde remembered him, he was going to force him to acknowledge him this time.

"Drakie! Darling! It is lovely to see you. I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me, but that couldn't be true. I know you love the weekly gossip update and I've been waiting to give it to you. Come, sit and chat with me. Blaise won't mind, in fact, he was just saying something about needing to go return a book to the library. You can keep me company while my beloved is gone."

Seamus attached himself to Draco's arm while prattling on. Blaise got up to leave, laughing to himself, knowing that Draco was about to catch hell from Seamus. He almost felt sorry for the blonde.

"Well, Draco, now that Blaise is gone, let's talk."

"I thought I was getting a gossip update."

"I'll give you a gossip update. It seems that a certain Harry Potter is broken-hearted over losing his boyfriend. Said boy has stopped living, can't eat, can't sleep and I suspect is not only smoking more, but cutting. Don't look so surprised. I know he used to. I'm not stupid enough to not know what all those little scars on his forearm are from. I'm also quite prone to spotting the little drops of blood left on the floor after he leaves. I tried to talk to him, but he doesn't hear a word anyone says. He is existing for one reason and that is that he believes you will remember him again. It's time you do something. Emily may help him a little, but you're the only one who can bring him back.

"What do you expect me to do? You want me to pretend to remember him?"

"No, but if you could just talk to him, care about him a little, give him some time, I'm sure he would be better. You might even like him."

"Fine, Seamus, I'll try."

Draco got up and tried to leave.

"That's not all. I know you've been avoiding me. I'm not going to put up with it anymore. You had better start talking to your friends or you won't have any left. Harry doesn't embody all your goodness. You are still the person we knew and loved so stop pushing us away. Stop acting like Draco died with the memory of Harry. He didn't. He is you."

Draco sat there silent.

"You can go if you want, but think about what I said. Why should you be so miserable? You'll remember again, but for now, be with your friends and get to know Harry again. You liked him before, you'll like him again. He hasn't changed."

Harry watched as the blood dripped off of his fingertips. It rolled down his arm and over his wrists to drop and pool beneath his hand. His back was pressed against a cold stone wall; his legs were too weak to support him.

He winced as the razor bit into his flesh again and then his lips twisted into a bitter smile. He was still alive. The pain proved it. The razor slipped from his fingers to hit the floor with a soft metallic clang and suddenly the blood was diluted with tears. Harry hated himself for being so weak, for doing something so shameful. He cried for himself. He cried because he couldn't cope with his life. He cried because once again he had lost someone he loved. He cried because once again he had given up.

It was then that Draco walked in. He stood for a moment, struck by the scene before him. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. It was enough time for Harry to notice. He stopped crying immediately and uttered one harsh word.

"Fawkes!"

"Harry, I…"

"Don't!"

The boys stood there silently, staring at one another.

Draco felt the swish of wings brush past his ear and suddenly, there in the dungeons, a bright phoenix landed on Harry Potter's shoulder.

Fawkes looked at Harry and made an angry sound deep in his throat. Nevertheless, he cried for Harry and the cuts were healed.

"There, all better."

Harry picked up his razor, put it in his pocket and walked out, careful to make sure that none of his body touched Draco.

Somewhere in the castle, a lonely boy walked with a phoenix on his shoulder. His shoulders drooped and tears streamed down his face.

"I know, Fawkes, I know."

The birds feathers were ruffled, but as the two continued on, he calmed down.

"I promise, never again."

The phoenix let a low whistle penetrate the silence and leaned its head down to nuzzle the boy's neck.

This boy would not cut again.

Draco stood in the empty bathroom for a long time after Harry had gone. He didn't know how to react. His mind was screaming at him to care that Harry had been cutting himself, but he was still too shocked to fully understand what he had seen. It was beginning to add up though. It was obvious that he couldn't just stand around and do nothing. He owed it to whatever part of him cared about Harry to do something, to make sure that when he remembered the brunette would still be around. So, he went to find the one person that he knew would want to protect Harry as much as he thought Harry's boyfriend would want to: Ron.

"Ron."

"Draco, I've been waiting."

"How did you…"

"It was about time you came to your senses."

Draco smiled, ruefully. Funny that it was easier to talk to Ron than it had been to talk to his best friend.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I have a lot of experience waiting for people to come to me. Harry is just like you in that respect."

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Ron?"

"No"

"Why did you ever let me get close to Harry?"

"I couldn't have stopped it."

"There has to be more to it than that. I can tell that we're friend now, that you trust me. Does Harry really mean that much to you? Is it enough that he likes me? You will be my friend just because of that?"

"In the beginning that was why I gave you a chance. Harry is a pretty good judge of character. If you could make him trust you then I knew I had to find out more about you. Harry doesn't just do things short term either. He doesn't drop his friends. I knew you were going to be around. I watched the two of you together for a long time and I saw that you cared about Harry as much as I did. That's when I became your friend. Since then, I've been your friend because of you, not Harry. He may have started it, but you had to prove yourself."

"Thank you."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I have to do something, I know that. Blaise and Seamus have talked to me, but nothing could have prepared me to see Harry cutting himself."

"It's true then?"

"You didn't know?"

"I suspected, but I didn't know. If I had, I would have done something."

"I know, Ron, be honest with me, what does Harry want? Will it help him for me to get to know him nor or should I wait?"

"I don't know what would be best, but I think you have to get to know him again. No one knows when you'll remember. You need to do this for you as well. You were happy with him. Don't you want to be happy again?"

Draco answered very quietly.

"Yes."

"Go and find Harry."

"I will, thanks, Ron."

Draco couldn't find Harry that night. He looked, but the boy was no where to be found. Knowing he couldn't face his friends until he had spoken with the Gryffindor, Draco went to bed, determined that tomorrow something would be done. But tomorrow Harry wasn't around either. He seemed to slip out of classes before anyone else. He didn't eat in the Great Hall. Draco was worried that Harry wasn't eating at all so when he began to look for the boy after dinner, he took some food with him. It took hours, but Draco finally found his goal. Harry was out on the quidditch pitch, flying Emily. The blonde sat down to wait, marveling at the shrieks of joy that could be heard from the little girl. He watched as Harry soared and he knew that sometime in his past, the brunette had been trapped. He couldn't explain how he knew. It was something about the speed at which Harry flew the heights he reached and the complete refusal to go in early. Just like the desperation of Harry's hugs, Draco recognized this surrender to freedom because he flew the same way. Like Harry, he would rather fly too high and too fast than be kept close to the ground. He knew instinctively that he was watching Harry fly tamely. He knew from past quidditch games just as he knew from the longing that covered the boy's face as he held tightly to Emily. Please let me fly! Let me escape! Higher! Higher! It was a melody and a change in Draco's head. It was the song of the wind. He reached out with his arms and imagined that he was on his own broom, trying to be everywhere at once, and holding on to the sky.

Harry saw the figure on the grounds, holding its arms out. It reminded him of the children in Peter Pan, trying to fly. He flew down to earth again and put Emily on his shoulders. He walked over to Draco whose eyes were closed.

"Wishing you could fly?"

"Always."

Draco responded without a thought. It was only after he spoke that he realized it was Harry. He dropped his arms and the wistful look fell from his face.

"Can we talk?"

Harry looked at him, cautiously.

"Take my broom; I have to put Emily to bed. Go ahead and fly for a while, I know you want to."

"Will you be back?"

"You have my broom. Of course, I'll be back."

Harry walked back to the castle, trepidation filling his being.

Harry tucked Emily into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Ree?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What happened to my family?"

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Oh, honey, they were hurt in the fire"

"Will I ever see them again?"

"Come here, angel."

Harry pulled Emily onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry, honey, but they won't be here again, but you can see them whenever you want in your dreams."

"Why?"

"Emily, your mommy and daddy and brother were hurt very badly by the fire. They hurt so much that they left their bodies to escape. They can't be with you anymore, but they will always be a part of you. They are in your heart and in your head. All you have to do is remember them. Someday, a very long time from now, you will be together again."

"Will they still love me?"

"Yes, sweetie, they will love you very much and you will be able to tell them all about your life."

"Ree, do you have a family?"

"No, Emily, my family is gone too, but I have many friends and someday I'll get to meet my family and tell them everything. I know they love me though."

"I don't want to be alone. I miss mommy and daddy and Harry," Emily wailed.

Harry rocked her gently.

"Don't cry, sweetie. You will never be alone. You have me and Sevvie and you will meet more people who will love you."

"You promise?"

"Always."

Harry smoothed Emily's hair and rocked her steadily. She cried for a while, but finally fell asleep. Harry tucked her in bed and wiped tears off of her face and then his own.

"I promise, Emily, you'll always have me."

Fawkes flew in and settled himself on the bed about the sleeping child as her guardian.

"Thank you, Fawkes."

Knowing that he was only trying to put off the inevitable, Harry sped up his pace to the quidditch pitch. Draco was still in the sky, so Harry stood for a few moments watching him.

It wasn't long before Draco saw Harry and began his descent.

"Thanks."

"Sorry I was so long. Emily was upset and I had to stay with her until she fell asleep."

"It's fine. I didn't even notice."

The boys stood awkwardly for a few moments.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead."

"Give me a moment."

Harry moved over to sit in the stands and Draco followed. The blonde sat, staring at the horizon.

"Look, Draco, you don't have to talk to me. You don't owe me anything. In your mind, I'm just an old enemy. I won't hold this against you later."

"No, I need to talk to you."

"It doesn't have to be now. Come get me when you're ready."

Harry stood up to leave.

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

"Your Draco."

Harry sat down again and his eyes took on a far away look.

"My Draco was amazing. He was the kind of person that you always want to be around. He wasn't just one type of person. We could sit together and have incredible conversations or we could sit in silence. That's how comfortable we were together. He was funny and sometimes crazy, but the most outstanding thing about him in my mind was the safety he radiated. I could tell he was always watching me, making sure I was ok and that no one was going to hurt me or that I was upset about anything. When we were alone together, it was so beautiful. Our relationship was pure. We were focused on building a foundation. I trusted him and I valued every moment we spent with each other. I can't describe it and I know my words sound disjointed, but I never tried to explain it before. It was just a feeling I had deep inside of myself. It was so strong that you could almost touch it when we were together."

"Sounds perfect."

"It could have been. It was too early to tell really, but it could have been something to last a lifetime."

"I don't know what to do here, Harry."

"I don't either."

"I want to remember, but I can't."

"You will someday."

"I don't want to remember someday, I want to remember now. I know from what Blaise, Seamus, Ron and now you that I must have been so happy with you. I want to remember that. I want to feel it again."

Draco began to cry and Harry gathered him in his arms, tentatively. He tried to soothe the blonde, rubbing languid circles on his back.

"It's ok, Draco. I don't know how much this means to you now, but I'm going to wait for you. No one could take me away."

Draco drew back to look Harry in the eyes.

"Why? It could be months or even a year."

"Because we wanted to be committed and I am. You became the best thing in my life and I'm going to stick around until I have you back and we take this as far as it goes."

"Harry, will you kiss me?"

Harry looked at Draco's tear-streaked face. He saw the pleading in the boy's eyes and he was torn. He wanted to kiss the blonde because he was Draco, but he wasn't Harry's Draco. And that was holding Harry back.

"I can't."

Draco looked down, hiding his face from Harry.

"I want to, but I can't. Our relationship wasn't based on a physical attraction, though it was there. I can't take a step back and start something with you."

"I know. I just keep wishing I could be your Draco again. I feel so lost."

"You will be, someday, just not tonight."

Draco got into bed much later and closed his eyes. Before he could go to sleep, he was interrupted.

"Hey!"

"What do you want, Blaise? It's late."

"I know. I just came back from visiting Seamus in Gryffindor. I have something for you. It's from Harry."

Draco sat up straight in bed.

"What?"

"Here."

Blaise passed Draco a box.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Blaise."

Inside the box, Draco recognized a much loved, stuffed cat and his missing thermos. In the bottom, he spied a note.

"Someone once told me that this was best cuddled with a cup of orange pineapple spiced tea and they were right. It can cure almost anything. Feel better, Harry."

A cup of tea and fifteen minutes later, Draco was asleep, clutching a very mangled, but loved, old stuffed cat.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is a very short chapter, in fact, due to the lack of response to this story, it may be the last with only a short epilogue to follow. I'm sorry if you haven't enjoyed reading this, I have loved writing it. I have two questions I would like a response to:

Assuming this story started at the beginning of the Hogwarts school year, what month would you guess it was now? (I'm asking because I want to know if you feel the same as I do)

Do you want this story to end? (I don't mean that in an offensive way, I honestly want to know what you think.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You mean very much to me and I would have never continued writing if not for you. I hope you've enjoyed what has you've read so far, we'll see what the next update brings. If it is an epilogue, I'll be starting a new story at the same time. It will be a Harry/Draco and I intend to call it Dream Reality. Thank you all. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving or Fall Harvest. Much love and the usual pleading for reviews.

Harry lie on the bed, next to Emily, listening to her soft breaths. He felt the warmth of her, tucked against his side and his heart nearly burst with love for the little girl. He lifted a hand, slowly so as not to wake the child and began to stroke her hair. It was no more than the ghost of a touch for Harry was still amazed that this small being had become his responsibility. It wasn't something he minded. He loved Emily. He was always in awe of her. He treasured the moments when she was smiling up at him while they were doing something like reading a book. It was the little things they did together that really surprised him. He would never have believed that he would enjoy spelling words for someone as much as he did while watching Emily painstakingly scrawl out the letters that were so new to her. And yet, with all the love and companionship that Emily gave him, Harry's life was not complete.

Lying there that night, Harry held the girl that had become so precious to him close and stroked her hair, but he dreamed that it was Draco he was holding. He dreamed that it was Draco's blonde hair that his fingers were carding through. He realized in that moment that whether he cut or not, smoked or not, lived or not, he was always alone. He could dream about the times he spent with Draco and he could smile as a particularly touching memory surfaced, but when it came down to it, all he had were those memories. He didn't have the blonde that he remembered in bed with him, breathing softly in his ear. He had someone to hold, a little girl without a family to take care of, but he had no one to hold him.

He missed the closeness between himself and Draco. He missed knowing that Draco loved to be held, loved to have his hair stroked, loved to hold Harry and most of all, was there to keep Harry from feeling so alone. He never got the hugs that helped anymore. He got quick embraces from Hermione and short manly hugs from his other friends, but never a hug that lasted. There was no one to cuddle on the couch, no one to fall asleep with. At night, he was left alone.

Harry stared through the darkness, trying to discern something, anything that would fill him with a sense of comfort, but there was nothing. Sometime in the past few weeks, it had all become unimportant. Nothing was the same without Draco. Tears seeped out of the corners of Harry's eyes. It was only the wetness that told Harry that he was crying. Otherwise, he would have stayed there unfeeling. As it was, he pulled him arm out from under Emily and walked into the bathroom.

He sank down to sit on the cold tiles, the chill seeping through his thin pajamas. He leaned his back against the wall and let the tears continue to fall. His stomach lurched and he threw himself forward to the toilet. He stayed like that, bent over for several minutes, until all the contents he contained had been emptied out. He leant back against the wall and turned his head to press a cheek against the cold. He didn't move for a while after that. Finally, standing, he walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth quickly. He splashed some water on his face and then wiped it off roughly with a towel. He stood there, staring into the mirror, taking in the pale boy that stood before him. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was reminded of the time he had lost his magic, except for his eyes which though listless were even more emerald than usual in contrast to the dark bags underneath. He eyed himself carefully, noticing that he had lost weight. He was verging on being too skinny and he knew it, but it wasn't like he could do anything. He had even tried to eat, but it didn't matter. He could eat, but he'd just cry later and then he'd throw everything up. He was used to it.

Harry padded out of the bathroom and through the dorm. He walked down the stairs and into the common room. There at one of the tables, a small boy, a second year by the name of Kevin, had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs, a blotted parchment at his feet. Harry knelt and picked the parchment up, he read over it. It was an essay about a cheering charm. Harry picked up the boy's pencil and made a few corrections in the margins. He placed the essay in the boy's school bag and put the bag on his shoulder. He then picked the boy up and began the short walk to the second year dormitory. Guessing that the boy belonged in the only empty bed, Harry tucked him in, removing his shoes.

A sleepy voice pierced the dark.

"Who's there?"

"It's just me, Harry Potter, Kevin fell asleep downstairs and I brought him up here. Go back to sleep."

"Ok."

A few seconds later, snores could be heard from the direction in which the voice had come. Harry left the dorms and went back down to the common room. He curled up on a couch near the dying fire, throwing a blanket over himself, not because he noticed that he was cold, only because of habit. He sat there all night, never sleeping, barely even thinking, just sitting alone.

And so the weeks passed, Harry was miserable, but he began to live and ignore his loneliness. Slowly, he began to eat and stopped crying at nights. He didn't gain back the weight he had lost, but he didn't lose anymore. He didn't sleep like used to, but he got some sleep. He kept more to himself than before. The only person that could make him smile was Emily. She never knew how sad he was. He always hid that part of him from her. He was like those widowed fathers who an outsider knew were terribly unhappy though their children only saw the happy fathers that loved them. Harry became quieter. He studied more and was receiving top marks in his classes. He had become a steadier person, he watched after the smaller children in the school. No longer did the children go to McGonagall when they were homesick, they came to Harry. He had even started helping out Poppy in the infirmary. She was teaching him some healing magic as well as letting him do small chores like monitor the patients and even mix the easier potions. Harry had become a gentle, kind person, but he was also secluded. His friends didn't know what to do and so they gradually stopped bothering him. They knew that only one thing could help Harry now and that was the return of Draco.

Draco was happier as well. He had become friends with Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Seamus again. He spent most of his time with them. He didn't avoid Harry, but he didn't seek him out. He almost wished that the brunette would come along with his friends when they were around Draco, but Harry never did. He worried about the boy and so he made a painful decision.

Dear Harry,

I know that you said you would wait for me forever and that someday, when I remembered, we would be together again, but I can't hold you to that promise. It isn't fair to you. I know that you are unhappy. I know that you are lonely and it hurts me to see you like this. I can't help you though. I don't know how. I want you to forget me for now. I want you to find someone that can keep you company and make you smile. Even if you don't believe you can, I want you to try. You can't live like this for the years it could take me to remember. I know that your Draco wouldn't want you to and that the Draco writing this doesn't either.

Please consider my words carefully. I'll leave it up to you to do what you feel you must, but I'll be watching.

Sincerely,

Draco.

Harry folded the note carefully. He placed it in the drawer and left it there. He wouldn't do anything about it, but he would remember it. He knew that Draco was right, if it took years, he could not stand to be alone for all of them, but for now, he would wait.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm sorry for my bitching in the last note. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm going to continue this story until I feel like it's finished. I'm also going to try and stop whining about reviews even though I would appreciate them. Special thanks to anyone who had troubles reviewing and kept trying and to those that have been reviewing since this story began. I'm going to start listing the names of people who review just to let them know how much I appreciate it. So here they are, in no particular order:

Honor-Harrington1982, Kari Morgana Black, Jujube 15, Liz, shirleybobo, sinsoftheflesh98, PadfootObsessed329, Lunamaru, twistedlife3000, Damascenka, nickainai, apple2, a fan, selenesd, and butabara.

And so, regardless of the comings and goings of Harry Potter, Christmas came to Hogwarts. It was a few days before the students would leave the castle. Though they didn't want to, all four of his friends were leaving. Harry's Christmas would be spent in the castle with Emily. He suspected that Severus would join them for a small celebration in the morning, but other than that and the usual meal in the Great Hall, Harry had no plans. He would spend the time studying, taking care of Emily and learning from Poppy. She had promised to teach him some of the more advanced medicinal magic during the break while she wouldn't be distracted by caring for the entire population of Hogwarts.

Draco was also staying at school for Christmas. His mother had invited him to join her for a visit with their French relatives, but he had refused. As much as his mother had done for him during the summer, it was still hard to feel a natural attachment for her. He had spent so many years believing that she didn't care for him, that it was too late for a close family relationship to develop. He could tell that she cared about him and he could thank her for all her help during the summer, but he couldn't love her like a child. Luckily, his mother felt the same way. She loved him, but it was a detached love and she was not upset that he would not be joining her. She only regretted that she could not have shown him her love when he was a child.

Harry was walking back from seeing Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Blaise off at the station. He was lost in thought as he made his way through the halls. It took several moments for him to realize that someone was calling his name.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Draco walking briskly toward him, his heart leapt for a moment. It was clear, however, once Draco and he were standing face to face that nothing had changed. Draco thrust a shiny gift at Harry, rather awkwardly.

"I just found this and I thought that you would probably still want to have it."

Harry took the package from Draco.

"Thanks."

The boys stood, staring at each other for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to go back to Slytherin. Happy Christmas, Harry."

Draco began to walk away.

"Wait, Draco, I have something for you as well. It's in my dorm, let me run and get it. Wait here."

Harry hurried off to the Gryffindor Tower. Ten minutes later, he was back and carrying two packages.

"Sorry it took me so long, I was afraid to run on the way back. I didn't want to break anything."

"Why are you giving me these?"

"Draco, I didn't know what was going to happen so I had to be prepared. Honestly, I didn't plan on giving you these unless you had remembered me, but it is Christmas and I think you will still enjoy them. I want you to have them whether you're with me or not."

"Do you want me to open them now?"

"If you want, you can."

"I'll open mine if you open your gift, I'm rather curious about what it is."

"Ok, let's go sit somewhere. I don't fancy standing in this hallway much longer. Besides, your gifts are fragile; you don't want to drop them."

Draco felt a little uneasy about all of this, but he followed Harry into an empty classroom. Harry left the door open, not wanting to make Draco feel trapped. He conjured some candles and one of the blue flames that Hermione was so fond of.

"You first."

Draco perched himself on top of a desk and began to unwrap the smaller packet. Once all the paper was removed, he gently pulled back the lid and then the tissue paper to uncover his gift. Nestled inside several layers of tissue wrap was a green teapot. Draco lifted it out. It was glazed green pottery. The green was swirled in many different shades around the pot. The colors were so fluid that they appeared to be moving. Draco lifted the lid and found a container of his favorite orange spice tea inside.

"It's beautiful, thank you, Harry. I know this must have cost a fortune."

"Don't mention it. I saw it and knew that they would love it."

Draco could see that he was making Harry uncomfortable so he didn't say any more about the cost. He began to unwrap the second present. Like the first, this one was also well wrapped and surrounded by tissue paper. When Draco finally uncovered the object inside, he gasped.

"Harry!"

Draco gently lifted a pensieve out of his box. It was almost identical to the design of the teapot, only it was a mixture of greens, aquas and blues that seemed to flow around the outside of the pensieve.

"You are always thinking. I thought this might help you. I bought myself one at the same time and I can promise it is very useful."

"This is too much, Harry."

"Please don't say anything more. If you like it then it was worth it."

"I do."

"Good."

"Open your gift."

Harry picked up the large yet thin package. He picked at the ribbon carefully until the knot came undone. He slowly removed the paper, savoring every crinkle. At last, he pulled out a large black scrapbook. Opening it, he began to read aloud.

"I had Colin take these when we weren't looking. It was a little creepy being followed all of the time, but it was truly worth it. I put it together myself even though I know I should have waited to have more pictures closer to Christmas, but I think you'll love it anyway. Happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry flipped through the album, smiling, laughing, sighing and eventually crying quietly.

"Do you want to see this, Draco?"

"Do you mind?"

Harry handed the book over.

It was strange looking at pictures you couldn't remember. Draco flipped the pages slowly, trying to learn from the images in front of him. There were photos of him and Harry kissing, holding hands, sleeping on the couch together. There were photos of them laughing and photos of them with their friends. There were portraits of each boy, but one thing remained the same no matter what the subject of the picture was. In each photograph, Draco knew that he was seeing happiness.

Draco handed the scrapbook back to Harry.

"Look, um, I need to go. I'll see you around. Bye."

Draco rushed out of the room, Harry's eyes following him sadly, for once not because Draco was leaving, but because he saw how much this was hurting the blonde. He knew that this couldn't go on. It was too painful for everyone. He had to stop moping around, no matter how he felt, so that Draco could be happy.

Christmas morning was exhilarating for Harry. He was more excited than ever before when he saw the gleam in Emily's eyes as she ran down to see what Father Christmas had brought her. Harry threw on a robe and followed her down the stairs. The Gryffindor common room had been transformed into a Christmas town thanks to Dobby who had taken it upon himself to decorate. There were two huge Christmas trees, several toy trains, mini snow covered villages, garland was hung about the room and breakfast was set up for three. There were also several plates filled with Christmas cookies, gingerbread and other delights. The room was filled with a million smells each a cherished part of Christmas. Harry was overwhelmed, having never experienced anything so lovely.

"Ree, can I open my presents now?"

"You can open one, but let's save the rest for when Uncle Sevvie gets here."

The child had taken to calling Severus "Uncle Sevvie" as she had spent more time with him.

"Ok. Can I open this one first?"

Emily held up a small, gold package.

"Go ahead."

The child shrieked in delight and sat down at Harry's feet to open her box. She ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box inside. She pulled out a pair of red fleece gloves and put them on.

"I thought that you might want these for later when we go have a huge snowball fight. It's getting much too cold for bare hands."

Emily nodded.

"Happy Christmas, Harry and Emily. I think I have a few packages with your name on them, my girl."

Harry looked at Emily and gave her a little nod. The girl smiled and went over to Severus and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Uncle Sevvie."

"Happy Christmas, Sev."

After all the time the two had spent together, Harry had taken to calling Severus "Sev" with no objections from the potions master.

Severus knelt down to Emily's height. He handed her two boxes.

"Why don't you get started opening these?"

"Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Thank you."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, Dobby sent me a note saying that breakfast would be served up here."

"I'm glad you decided to come."

"I wouldn't miss seeing Emily on Christmas."

"You know you've become family to her."

Harry ducked his head down as he said the next part of his statement.

"You've become my family as well."

Severus turned to watch Emily and Harry knew that even if he didn't reply he appreciated the sentiment.

"I've got a present with your name on it as well."

Severus pulled a small box out of his pocket. As he did so, Harry bent down to pull a box out from under the tree.

"I hope you didn't think I didn't get you something."

Severus smiled.

Harry began to undo the ribbon on his package. Inside, a small silver cloak pen rested on black velvet. It was wrought in the same of a phoenix.

"I noticed that your winter cloak clasp was broken and to be honest, I got the phoenix because I wanted to antagonize Dumbledore. He's still bitching about Fawkes choosing you."

Harry laughed.

"It has its perks."

"What does?"

"Antagonizing Dumbledore, he's stopped offering me those damned sherbet lemons."

"Lucky bastard. Where is Fawkes, by the way?"

"I don't know. He doesn't stay around in the castle, he just shows up when I need him. He's not a pet like Dumbledore seemed to think he was, keeping him on that bloody perch half the time."

Severus snorted.

"Go ahead and open your present."

There was silence for a few moments as Severus undid his package.

"Where did you find this?"

"Honestly, Neville helped me locate it. I asked him what a good book regarding plants in potions was and he immediately recalled that this was the primary book. I knew you'd have it in your library, but I thought you might enjoy a first edition. It turned out that the first edition was printed on some horrible parchment that dissolved over time, as I'm sure you knew."

Severus nodded.

"It was chance that I found this really. I nearly didn't go in the store, but when I asked at the front, the man pulled this out. It is the final manuscript of this text before it went into print. The notes on the pages were made by the author."

"Thank you."

Severus looked at the bound pages in awe.

At that moment, a loud shriek came from Emily.

"Thank you, Ree. Can we go out now?"

Emily stood amidst a pile of wrapping paper. There was a stack of gifts to one side. She had gotten a pair of red gloves, matching hat and scarf, several pieces of clothing, books, a doll, a new game and a miniature broom for children that would only fly a few feet off the ground.

"We can try it later, Emily. Put your toys down, it's time to eat breakfast."

Emily, Severus and Harry gathered around the table. The loaded their plates and chattered merrily. After eating, Severus and Harry managed to convince Emily to wait an hour before going outside. They sat down on the couches to relax with some tea while she played with her new gifts.

That night, after a long afternoon of flying and snowball fights, Harry, Emily and Severus joined the other teachers and few remaining students in the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. Harry was able to eat more than usual as he was kept busy talking to Justin, who was the only member of the Hufflepuff house spending the holidays at school.

Severus watched Harry, glad to see the changes that had swept over him in the last few days. He almost looked like the old Harry, though he was still skinnier than he had been. Severus was amazed to see the way he could carry on a conversation while unconsciously stopping Emily from spilling her milk and cutting her food for her before she could ask. It was incredible to see the transformation that Harry had undergone as he became more used to taking care of Emily.

"Hello, Severus"

Severus looked up to see Draco standing beside him.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

Draco moved into the seat next to Severus and began to put some food on his plate. Oddly enough, he looked worse than usual and seemed to have no appetite.

"How was your Christmas, Draco?"

"Fine, sir."

"Draco, I've know you ever since you were a child, there is no need to call me sir. And while we're on the subject of how long I've known you, let me remind you that I can see straight through your "fines"."

"What do you expect me to say? At least it was better than the others spent with my father. It would have been nicer if I'd had some company."

Severus looked at Draco.

"You know it's your fault that you didn't. I told you that you could join Harry, Emily and I. I told you that you should have tried to be his friend, but you wouldn't listen. I'm sorry you didn't have a good Christmas, I really am, but you chose to have it that way. You're welcome to come have hot chocolate with us tonight."

"You're my family, Severus. You're my godfather. Why can't you spend Christmas with me? Why do you have to go and fall in love with Potter like everyone else? What's your obsession with this child? When did they become more important than me?"

Severus sighed.

"Draco, they aren't more important, but they've become my family. You don't understand what it is like to have a small child love you and trust you completely. It becomes something you wouldn't trade for anything. Harry is family too. You've never wanted me around before, you only wanted me today, when you didn't have anyone else."

Draco was unable to reply because at that moment he heard loud laugher coming from a few seats down the table. Both he and Severus looked to see what had caused it.

Hovering about Harry and Justin's head was a piece of mistletoe. Harry was blushing bright red, Justin looked uncomfortable, but also excited and everyone sitting around them was grinning.

"Go for it, Justin," someone down the table called out.

Justin blushed.

"It is mistletoe. We probably should get this over with or we'll never be left alone."

"Ok," Harry replied somewhat nervously.

Justin leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. He lingered for a moment and Harry made no protest. In fact, when Justin drew back shyly, he looked as if he had half a mind to go continue the kiss in private.

The table let loose with cheers and the mistletoe floated off to find some other unsuspecting victims.

Severus was just turning around in his seat when Draco stood up abruptly and rushed from the table. Severus watched in confusion, until he realized he should probably follow his godson considering the conversation they had just had.

Severus found Draco sometime later, in a wall niche near the dungeons. The blonde was sniffing and had obviously been crying earlier.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

Severus knelt down to look Draco in the eye, but the boy wouldn't look up at him. They sat like that for sometime until Severus suddenly realized what was going on.

"You like him don't you? You can't even remember him except as your enemy, but you like him don't you?"

Draco looked up, eyes red and puffy, tears still leaking out of them.

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'd explain all the shit that has gone on with my family and college and all, but you don't really want to hear it. Anyway, this is a really really short chapter. I wanted to post a little something. I hope to have the next out within a few days. I also hope the next chapter reads better. Forgive me and please continue to read, review and enjoy. Happy Holidays!

"Draco! Why are you still in my rooms? You haven't done anything for days. I am in no mood to continue putting up this. You will either stop this moping now or get out. In fact, if you don't do something about things with Harry, I'm going to stop indulging you and start forcing you to open your eyes. If you don't watch out you're going to lose anything chance you ever had. You saw how Justin looked at him and how he responded. Your relationship wasn't strong enough to stand this test. You're sixteen and you had a few weeks together. If you want him, go get him now before someone else does."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do, Severus? What do you suggest? Should I go up to him and tell him that even though I can't remember our relationship, I like him again and I want to start something. You want to me to tell him how confused I am? There is nothing I could say that wouldn't come out wrong."

Severus sat down heavily in his chair.

"Draco, it doesn't matter if it comes out wrong, Harry will know what you mean."

"How will he know?"

"He loves you, Draco."

Draco turned around, sharply.

"He what?"

"He loves you. He doesn't know it, but he does. If you wait any longer, he's going to forget that though. He's lonely and the first person to pay him any attention could get him. Go and be that person, Draco. He wants it to be you and you want to be with him. Don't waste anymore time. There are only a few more days before everyone returns. You need those days with Harry."

"What do I do?"

"You have to figure that one out for yourself. I can only say one more thing. Don't let this become one of your regrets. I know a lot about them and I can promise they'll only keep you up at night."

Draco stared at his godfather for a while before slowly gathering up his belongings. He put them methodically in his school bag and then stood awkwardly in front of the fire for a few moments. Turning, he walked toward the door, but stopped just past Severus and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave the man one pat on the shoulder before continuing his trip to the door.

"Oh, Draco, I forgot to tell you that I'm taking care of Emily this afternoon."

"Isn't that a coincidence?"

"No. It is a forceful shove in the right direction."

Draco chuckled.

"I'm going so you can stop pushing."

And with that, Draco left.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned around, he had just returned from leaving Emily in Severus's rooms.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good."

Harry watched as the boy in front of him shuffled his feet back and forth, nervously.

"What is it you wanted?"

"Oh! Um…I…well…I…"

"What did you say?"

"I wondered if you want hang out with me in my common room. I'm the only one staying here for the break and I trust you so it would be fine if you came."

Harry smiled.

"I'd like that, Justin."

"Cool."

"When do you want me to come over?"

"Are you free now?"

"Yeah, Emily is staying with Severus for now."

"Severus Snape is watching a small child?"

The boys began walking down the hall.

"I know. I was surprised at first as well, but he really likes her."  
"He doesn't like anyone."

"I wouldn't spread this around if I was you, but he's not the cruel person he seems to be. He's just a tough professor."

"I'm not sure I believe you and I know no one would believe me so you don't have to worry about me telling anyone."

Harry laughed.

As Harry and Justin walked through the halls to the Hufflepuff common room, they were too busy talking and laughing to notice that Draco was following them. He had been about to get up the courage to talk to Harry when Justin had showed up. He had seethed as Justin asked his Harry to "hang out" and then had forcefully controlled his rage as the boy had made Harry laughed. He was following them before he had even thought about it.

Following several meters behind, Draco grew angrier with each minute. He hated Justin every time he made Harry laugh, every time he "accidentally" brushed his shoulder against Harry's as they were walking and every time he playfully pushed Harry as he made a joke, but nothing prepared him for what happened when the boys stopped in front of Hufflepuff. He crept closer in hopes of hearing the password, but what he heard was worse.

Justin stopped in front of the entrance to his house and stared at Harry, who fidgeted nervously under the other boy's intense gaze. He stood there and waited for Justin to say something and when he didn't, he felt compelled to break the silence.

"Uh…Justin, are we going in? Do you want to put up a silencing charm so I don't hear the password?"

Justin straightened his back and squared his shoulders before he spoke, determination written in every feature.

"I hope you don't hate me for this, Harry, but I want to know now if we are on the same page."

Justin strode forward and captured Harry's lips with his own. He pushed the Gryffindor against the wall and leaned his body up against Harry's. He reached a hand up to trace Harry's jaw line as he softened the kiss. It was then that Harry began to respond. Slowly at first, Harry began to participate, his arms still hanging at his sides. He was surprised when Justin ran his tongue lightly across his bottom lip and slipped it in his mouth, but he overcame that and took the opportunity to explore. He slid his arm around Justin's waist and his other hand came up to rest in the crook of Justin's neck. It was then that he realized that as good as the kiss was, something was wrong.

Draco watched as Justin attached himself at the lips to Harry. He saw red, but he watched to see what Harry would do. It wasn't until the brunette arm's encircled Justin's waist that he snapped.

"What the fucking hell are you doing? I thought you would "wait forever"? You piece of shit, apparently you can't wait two seconds to fuck somebody even someone like Finch-Fletchey. Well let me tell you something, forever is how long it's going to take for me to forgive you. Go to hell."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I know that it took more than a few days, but I hope you can forgive me. I think you will once you read this chapter. I hope to end this story soon as Dream Reality is consuming my thoughts, but I promise I won't finish it until I feel like there is a solid conclusion. Until then, please continue to read, review and enjoy. Much love and thanks to all the reviewers.

Harry ripped his mouth away from Justin and dropped his hands as if he had been burned, but he was too late. Draco had already stalked off and he knew better than to follow him immediately. Not wanting to talk to Justin, however, he ran off in the direction Draco had gone, only to stop once he was out of Justin's sight. He made a quick turn to the left and made his way to the Gryffindor tower to pick up his invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map, there was no sense wasting time looking for Draco and worrying about curfews. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be going to bed early tonight.

Harry walked down the halls of Hogwarts, once again chasing Draco. He wondered why he continued to follow the blonde. He felt as though he was the only one doing anything to preserve the relationship – the relationship? That brought him to another interesting thought. Why did Draco care if he kissed someone else? He was the one to write a note telling Harry to stop waiting for him in the first place. What could have changed his mind? Could it have just been Draco's temperament? He was prone to saying one thing and meaning another. He was also very quick to be angered by anything he considered a slight against himself, but was that enough to evoke such a passionate response? Harry didn't think so. It was almost as if Draco liked him and was hurt and jealous, but why? There was no way Draco liked him…unless…it couldn't be. Did Draco remember?

Harry took off at a run toward the dot that read "Draco". He was ecstatic. Draco must have remembered. That had to be the reason he was so mad.

Harry flew into the Great Hall and screeched to a stop. Where was Draco? Harry stood there, breathing harshly and trying to calm his pounding heart. It was then that a soft sob ripped through the air.

"Get out!"

Harry whipped around to find Draco crying behind the entrance doors.

"Draco!"

"Go away!"

"No! Why didn't you tell me that you remembered me?"

Draco looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"You remembered and you didn't tell me. I know you did or else you wouldn't have cared about who I was kissing."

"I don't remember you, Harry."

"Then why are you so mad?"

"I don't know."

"I know that you know. If you don't care, why are you crying?"

"Why don't you leave me alone? If I tell you, no good will come of it. You're better off not knowing."

"I don't think you should be the one to make that decision. Tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying in the Great Hall of all places? Anyone could find you here."

"The only time people come here is during meals. No one has ever thought to look for me here. How did you?"

"Doesn't matter."

The boys sat in silence for a while.

"Why were you crying?"

"Let it go, Harry."

"I'm not going to let it go. I care about you."

"You care? How can you say that? You seem to forget that you were practically devouring that Hufflepuff's tongue earlier."

"What the fuck, Draco? You had better tell me what's going on now. You are obviously mad at me for some reason. Why? Why do you care so much about what I do or in this case, who I kiss?"

"You want to know why I care? I care because I'm an idiot. I like you, Harry. I can't remember our relationship or anything but our fights, but the past few weeks of watching you and trying to understand what everyone told me had happened have shown me the person that I must have known. I like you, Harry, and I don't know what to do. How could you ever start over with me?"

Harry sat there for some time staring at Draco. He sat as the last note of Draco's despondent monologue faded from the air. He sat as Draco watched him anxiously, trying to read his thoughts. He tried to speak, but no words came to his lips. Draco lost more hope as every minute passed. Finally, he stood and began to walk out. It was then that Harry broke from his trance and jumped up.

"Wait!"

"I don't need a pity rejection speech. I understand how awkward this must be for you. Let me go."

"I know why I can start over with you."

"What?"

"You asked me how I could ever start over with you. I know why I can. I can start over with you because I like you. I don't care if we have to start over or if we repeat conversations I remember. I'll repeat it all if it means I get to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, which is more than I could say about the first time we tried this."

Draco's lips quirked upward at that comment.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry walked up and placed a hand on Draco's cheek and stroked it once. Draco leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's other cheek.

"I think I'd better go. I believe more than enough has happened for today. I'll see you tomorrow, I hope."

Draco managed a small smile.

"I think you're right and you will see me tomorrow," Draco said though he longed for more of Harry's touch He turned away reluctantly.

"Good night."

"Good night, Draco."

"They're always trying to protect me. I've spent my life being told that it was for my own good, but really the only reason they protect me is to protect themselves. I know, I know, I have to save the wizarding world or die trying. I know that everyone is terrified that something will happen to me be before I can save them. That's the real reason they protect me. It's funny. I'm the boy who lived and yet I have barely lived. I've existed inside walls for my entire life. I was so grateful to come to Hogwarts because it got me away from Privet Drive, but all I did was exchange a cupboard for a castle. I've been sneaking out of the castle and around the castle ever since I came here. When I was eleven, I made up reasons, but now, I know that I do it because it's the only chance I have to experience life without a safety net. If I die, I won't be the one who suffers beyond any pain from the death. The people who suffer will be the ones who protect me, the ones who need me and who feel responsible for me. No one ever considers that I am not afraid to die. I'm afraid I'll never live."

Draco was unsure of how to respond to Harry. He had met the boy walking around the grounds and tried to talk, but had sensed that something was off with Harry. They had walked in silence for a while, the Slytherin realizing that small talk would be pointless. Finally, Harry had spoken. Draco had been glad that Harry was talking, but now he was at a loss.

"I've never been protected. My father took me to the worst places with him and barely watched me. I've always been free to go and do as I pleased with no need to do more than make sure I was present when my parents wanted me, which wasn't very often. I don't know the feeling of being physically kept to one place, but I do know the trapped feeling that lots of walls give off. I was trained to hide everything I felt or thought. I was told the importance of my behavior and my duties as a Malfoy. I was trapped inside a person I didn't want to be, but that changed when my father left. I can't help you, but I can sort of understand."

Harry smiled, sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that. I didn't mean to unload everything on you before you had a chance to get to know me. The past month has been hard and I'm about to reach my breaking point. You have to understand, I love Emily, but I never dreamed I'd be taking care of a small child. It's one of the most fulfilling things I have ever experienced: earning the trust and love of a child, but it's so hard. I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Where is Emily?"

"She's spending the day and night with Severus. I think he saw that I was wearing thin and he offered to take her, claiming that he missed having her in his rooms."

"I think he really did. He told me that the two of you are basically his family now."

"Crazy, isn't it?"

Draco smiled a little.

"Do you wish all of this had never happened? Do you wish you could go back to before Emily and me?"

"I would never want that. For all the bad, I've come out with a family. I've got Severus and Emily. I like being needed and loved. I haven't lost you yet. I have no regrets. I have a fuller life. It may be tiring or difficult and I may get depressed sometimes and wish I didn't have any obligations or attachments, but I'd rather have all of this than nothing."

Draco was silent, considering Harry's words. Harry's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Enough of that for one day, don't you think? Let's go back to my common room, no one is there and we can sit around and watch a wizard wonder."

"Ok."

Wizard wonders were screens that could be spread on a wall or table or ceiling or floor or anywhere flat really that showed movies. Not only did they sell them for wizard movies, but they had also made several of the more popular muggle movies into wizard wonders. Harry had been amassing a large collection of these as everyone gave them to him for all occasions, knowing how much he loved them. He had several new ones from Christmas and was eager to watch one with Draco.

Draco followed Harry into the Gryffindor room, feeling very nervous. He was finally getting to spend time with the brunette and he could hardly think of what to say to break the tension. Of course, Harry didn't seem to notice. He was chattering about something or another while he pulled out a new wizard wonder. Following the hand gestures that Harry was making, Draco sat down stiffly on the couch. He tried to lean back and look relaxed while taking up the least space possible. Harry spread out the screen on the wall opposite the couch and then took a seat by Draco, close enough that their shoulders touched.

"Draco, you can relax. You won't catch any Gryffindor traits by sitting on the couch. They aren't that contagious."

Draco stared at Harry until he realized that the boy was making a joke.

"Oh, I get it. That was funny."

Harry eyed Draco.

"You're acting weird."

"What's this called again?"

"Happenstance."

"What?"

"It's a French film about a bunch of strangers and their chance encounters with one another. It explores how the littlest things can change the outcome of an entire situation."

Draco turned and pretended to be paying attention to the film. The truth was he was sitting there taking in every move that Harry made. He was so confused. He wanted Harry to make a move on him, but he was nervous. He wanted to kiss Harry, but he was worried that Harry would kiss him. It made no sense and then all of a sudden, Harry made some gesture with his hands while talking and one had landed on Draco's knee, palm up. Draco stared at it for a moment. Was that Harry's way of indicating that he wanted to hold hands? Draco hoped that it was because his hand was already moving to slide into Harry's warm fingers. He looked at Harry out of the corner of his eyes and was pleased to see a small smile on the brunette's face.

They sat like that for some time, until Harry spoke.

"Are you cold?"

"I am a little, now that you mention it."

Harry walked over and poked the fire for a few minutes until he had a nice blaze going. When he sat down on the couch, Draco left his hand out for Harry to hold again, but instead, the Gryffindor put an arm around Draco and pulled him closer. Draco's head was leant against Harry's chest and he liked it. Harry was solid and warm. His shirt was soft and he smelled wonderful, not because of some cologne or soap, but because he smelled like himself. Draco wrapped an arm across Harry's stomach and snuggled closer. He was so comfortable. He had no idea what was going on in the movie, he was too busy enjoying Harry. It wasn't until Harry began to glance at him that he began to get nervous. Obviously, Harry wanted to kiss him. Finally, gathering all his courage, Draco turned and looked into Harry's eyes. The boy leaned in closer and kissed Draco, softly, barely even moving his lips. He backed away and Draco held onto Harry, while turning his face down, shyly.

Harry was astonished. Draco was acting so shy. He had never been so nervous around Harry before. Draco had plenty of experience. Why was he so shy now? And then it hit Harry, Draco was afraid that he wouldn't be the same as he was when Harry and he had dated. He wanted to be the same as he had been before, but he couldn't remember how that was. As soon as Harry understood, he backed up. He held Draco, but he didn't try to kiss him again. This time, Draco would have to be the one to make the moves, at least for tonight.

Draco was glad that Harry seemed satisfied with just sitting on the couch. He was able to relax again and enjoy being with Harry. That is, he relaxed until he began to wonder why Harry hadn't tried to kiss him again. Had it been that bad? Had it been different than before? Did Harry like kissing Justin better? Draco knew from watching the two of them kiss that the passion was much more intense and the kiss itself was more daring. He began to worry that Harry didn't want to kiss him again because there had been none of that consuming desire between them. Draco decided that he would have to kiss Harry with intensity. He had to stop worrying and give him something he wouldn't forget. Luckily for him, Harry had just glanced down at him again.

Draco reached up a hand and placed it on Harry's jaw, passively preventing him from turning away. He got on his knees on the couch and turned Harry's head slightly. He then dropped his hands to Harry's shoulders and leant in to capture Harry's lips in a fiery kiss. He wasted no time on gently, brushing of lips, but firmly planted his lips on Harry's. He ran his tongue lightly across Harry's bottom lip and dove into the sweet warmth that awaited him. As Harry began to respond, he pulled away and dropped his head to suck on the crook of Harry's neck. His tongue left wet trails as he moved down to nibble the other boy's collarbone. Hearing Harry give a soft groan, he came back up and allowed the brunette to take control of the kiss. When they finally pulled away to catch their breath, Draco allowed a small smile to grace his face before sinking back down to wrap his arms around Harry. Harry put his arm back across Draco and the two cuddled closer together, never noticing that the credits had long since finished rolling and the movie was over.


	19. EndEpilogue

A/N: It's the epilogue/the end. I'm not sure if I'll be posting Dream Reality. It's a H/D SLASH of course, with much more slash than this fic. I'd appreciate it if you could review telling me whether or not you want to read another of my fics. I've had fun with this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Much love and thanks for joining me on this ride.

"Can you believe that I love you?"

"Of course, everyone loves me, I'm Harry Potter."

"Harry, be serious. I love you."

"I know."

"I know you know, but I've never said it before."

"Well, thank you for saying it."

"Doesn't it make you want to say something?"

"No, not really."

"Harry…"

"What? I've said it before."

"So, there isn't a quota on how many times you can say it."

"Fine, fine, I love you. Are you happy now?"

"No. That wasn't a very nice way of saying that. You could mean it a little more."

"If I didn't mean it, would I have bought you that toaster yesterday?"

"Yes, because you know how cranky I get without my toast."

"Fine, open this."

Harry tossed a box at Draco and walked into the kitchen. Draco frowned at the box as it landed on his stomach and at his boyfriend's retreating back. He looked down at the box and his breath caught in his throat. The box had fallen open to display a white and gold band, the two metals twining around each other.

"What the hell does this ring mean, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer so Draco leapt off the couch and raced into the kitchen, holding the ring. He skidded to a stop at the sight that awaited him. Harry was standing in the center of their black and white parquet floor, surrounded by red rose petals. In his arms, a huge bouquet of red, yellow and pink roses waited for Draco.

"Draco, we've been friends and lovers for five years now. We've had our fights, but we've always come back together other. Marry me, Draco. I can't imagine my life without you. I want you, Emily and me to be a family. I love you. Marry me, Draco, please."

By now, Draco was crying.

"Of course, I love you, Harry."

Harry dropped the roses and rushed to embrace a smiling Draco.

"Do you like the ring?"

"Yes."

"I knew you would. You can wear it with anything."

Draco laughed and pushed Harry, lightly on the shoulder.

"You can't to let things get to emotional, can you?"

"Nope, but I love you."

"I know."

"You could say it back."

"What? Three times in one day?"

"Yes."

Draco leaned in and whispered in his fiancé's ear.

"I love you, Harry James Potter."

"For life?"

"For life."


End file.
